Kehidupan Yang Sama Akan Tetapi Berbeda
by Uzuki Hanami
Summary: Sesuatu yg sama tapi berbeda ..? Mencari arti KEHIDUPAN dan CINTA SEJATI yang SEBENARNYA(?). Itulah yg dialami oleh kedua manusia yg sama tetapi berbeda(?)itu. Dimana mereka harus terbangun ditempat yg mereka tidak tahu dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yg mereka kenal tetapi tidak mereka kenal(?) Apa yg harus mereka lakukan ..? "dasar nenek sialan" "nenek aneh sialan" OkiKagu/SouKagu
1. Hello, New World(?)

.

* * *

.

 **Kehidupan Yang Sama Tapi Berbeda**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Okikagu atau SouKagu(?)**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasi, Romance, Action(?)**

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Sesuatu yang sama tapi berbeda ..? Mencari arti KEHIDUPAN dan CINTA SEJATI yang SEBENARNYA(?)_**

 ** _Itulah yang dialami oleh kedua manusia yang sama tetapi berbeda(?) itu._**

 ** _Dimana mereka harus terbangun ditempat yang mereka tidak tahu dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mereka kenal tetapi tidak mereka kenal(?)_**

 ** _Apa yang harus mereka lakukan ..?_**

 ** _"_ dasar nenek sialan _" "_ nenek aneh sialan _" "_ saat ketemu lagi akan keremukkan semua tulangnya _"_**

 ** _._**

* * *

.

Apa yang akan lakukan saat kalian sadar bahwa kalian berada di tempat yang berbeda ..? Apa yang akak kalian lakukan saat bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sama tapi berbeda ..? Apa kalian akan terkejut, bingung, menjerit atau biasa saja ..? Itulah yang kagura alami saat ini. Dia tersadar ditempat tidur didalam lemari (?) seperti di anime sebelah, yaitu Dareomin, dan tempat itu adalah tempat yang tidak pernah dia ketahui. Demi lolipop Ginpachi-Sensei atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil Gin-Chan oleh Kagura, dia berada dimana sekarang.

 _"Mami..Papi..Bakamu-Nii.. Kagura sekarang lagi dimana, aru ..?"_ batin Kagura bertanya-tanya. Dimana dia sekarang.

Betapa sial nasibnya saat dia terbangun, padahal kagura sangat yakin bahwa tadi malam dia tidur dikamarnya dengan sangat nyenyak sambil menikmati selimutnya yang nyaman dari dinginnya deras hujan semalam. Sebelum dia tidurpun, dia sempat memakan coklat pemberian nenek-nenek dijalan yang mengatakan bahwa coklat itu bisa mengubah kehidupannya.

 _"Kehidupannya"_ bantin kagura kembali mengulang-ngulang kata-kata yang ada pada pikirannya tadi.

Kalau diingat-ingat, nenek itu ' _'cukup"_ mencurigakan.

 _"Coba aku ingat-ingat lagi, aru"_ Kagura pun berusaha kembali mengingat-ngingat lagi kejadian kemarin yang dia alami.

 ** _Flashback On_**

 _"Gadis kecil, maukah kau membeli coklat nenek ini.." terlihat seorang nenek yang menawarkan sesuatu kepada Kagura yang hendak berjalan pulang kerumahnya._

 _"..." Kagura tidak membalas perkataan nenek tadi._ "mungkin orang lain aru" _batin kagura. Dan dia pun lanjut berjalan_

 _"Gadis kecil, nenek berbicara kepadamu" kata nenek itu lagi sambil menghentikan kagura yang sedang bejalan._

 _"Maksud nenek itu saya, aru..." kata kagura sambil berbalik kebelakang menghadap nenek itu dan menunjuk dirinya menggunakan jarinya._

 _"Iyaa.. Gadis kecil.." nenek itupun mengagukkan kepalanya._

 _"Maukah kau membeli coklat nenek ini, Gadis Kecil" ucap nenek itu lagi sambil menyodorkan coklatnya kepada kagura._

 _"Tapi aku sudah tidak ada lagi uang nenek aru.." Kagura tidak berbohong kalau dia sudah tidak ada uang, karena semua uangnya sudah habis berbelanja dengan gadis kolongmerat itu, Tokugawa Soyo atau yang lebih akrab dipanggu Soyo-Chan._

 _" Kalau begitu gratis buat mu gadis kecil, terimalah" dengan paksa nenek itu menyondorkan coklatnya kepada Kagura supaya Kagura menerimanya._

 _"...?" Kagura yang masih bingun tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menerima coklat pemberian nenek itu._

 _"Ingat gadis kecil, coklat ini bisa mengubah seluruh kehidupanmu setelah kamu memakannya. Coklat ini akan bereaksi saat kamu dan diri kamu yang lain memakan bersama dan langsung tidur. Saat kamu bangun nanti duniamu akan sangat berubah dari duniamu sekarang. Kamu tidak bisa kembali sebelum kamu dan diri kamu mengalami sesuatu yang belum pernah kamu rasakan dan sebelum kamu memahami arti kehidupan sebenarnya dan CINTA sebenarnya. Saat ini kamu masih belum mengerti arti CINTA sebenarnya, tapi nenek yakin bahwa kamu akan menyadarinya saat kamu mengalaminya dan terpisah oleh CINTA SEJATIMU untuk sementara.."_

 _nenek itupun melangkah mundur kebelakang, dan entah kenapa tubuhku beregerak sendiri dengan menghadap kebelakang dan mulai berjalan kembali kerumah_

 _"jika takdir , kita akan bertemu kembali. Yang semangat gadis kecil, jangan cepat putus asa, karena nenek yakin saat kamu telah melewati semua rintangan ini, kamu pasti akan mendapatkan jawabannya dan hadiah dari kerja kerasmu, sesuatu yang tak tergantikan yang akan kamu dapatkan saat kamu melewatinya. Sampai jumpa gadis kecil..." saat Kagura balik belakang, nenek itu tidak ada lagi disana_

 _"..." kagura masih terdiam ditempatnya_

 _"nenek aneh aru" kagura pun kembali berjalan kerumahnya tanpa peduli dengan hal yang_ "cukup" _mencurikan baginya._

 ** _"Flashback Off"_**

"dasar nenek sialan.." Kagura mengingatnya, Kagura mengingat kejadian dimana dia bertemu dengan Nenek sialan itu

"jika aku kembali bertemu dengan nenek sialan itu, akan kuremukkan semua tulangnya supaya dia tau rasa aru ..." Kagura sangat..sangat kesal dengan nenek yang dia temui itu. Masa bodoh dengan dia sudah nenek-nenek, Kagura benar-benar akan meremukkan semua tulang nenek itu saat mereka bertemu kembali yang entah kapan.

Kagura pun keluar dengan malas dari tempat tidur didalam lemarinya(?) dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu untuk mencari kamar mandi, dia benar-benar ingin mandi air dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya yang terasa sangat panas itu.

"Woof.." sebuah putih besar mulai beranjak dari tempatnya berbaring dan mendekati Kagura yang terlihat masih kesal.

"Sadaharu..?" Kagura memang sekarang sedang memelihara peliharaan anjing putih yang bernama Sadaharu, tapi tidak sebesar ini. Dia tidak pernah memelihara peliharaan sebesar ini.

"Woof..." putih besar yang ternyata bernama Sadaharu kembali menggonggong tuanya dan mulai mengincar kepala tuannya.

"Wauw... Sadaharu kamu sangat besar sekarang aru" Kagura yang mengira Sadaharu mendekat untuk memeluknya dibalas juga pelukan dari Kagura yang sangat erat. Walaupun orang berbeda tapi tetap tubuh yang sama, Kagura tidak menyadari bahwa kekuatanya bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari kekuatan biasanya.

"Woof..." Sadaharu yang sudah berada dalam dekapan mematikan Kagura hanya bisa pasra saat Kagura lebih memeluknya erat.

Saat sudah puas, Kagura pun berjalan mencari kamar mandi untuk mandi. Kagura sudah merasa lebih baikan saat memeluk Sadaharu, entah kenapa bebannya terasa terangkat. Kagura pun sudah mulai memahami situasinya bahwa dia berada didunia lain yang biasanya dia dengar dari teman-temannya yang suka cerita fantasi tentang dunia lain atau biasa dibilang dunia pararel.

 _"dunia pararel yahh, aru..."_ banti kagura mulai tergiang-giang kata-kata dipikirannya. Dia sama sekali percaya dengan namanya dunia pararel, tapi dia sendiri mengalaminya.

 _"bodo amat.. jalani aja aru.."_ kata bantin Kagura lagi dan tetap tidak mendapati kamar mandi.

"Kamar mandi dimana yah aru"

"Selamat Pagi Gin-San , Kagura-Chan" tiba-tiba seseorang membuka pintu rumah mereka dan terlihat sesosok orang berkacamata muncul.

"Are Kagura-Chan tumben bangun pagi, biasanya masih tidur jam begini. Lagi terjadi sesuatu yah Kagura-Chan sampai bangun pagi..?" tanya sosok orang berkacamata itu kepada Kagura.

"Shinpachi.. Kenapa kamu ada disini aru ..?" tanya Kagura kepada sosok orang berkacamata yang ternyata bernama Shinpachi.

"Kenapa aku ada disini, bukannya aku memang biasanya ada disini setiap hari ..? Kamu aneh Kagura-Chan, kepala mu lagi terbentur sesuatu tadi ..? Dan dimana Gin-San .? jangan bilang kalau dia masih tidur .? dasar Gin-San ..? Sampai kapan dia begitu terus .? dan kapan dia bakalan kasih gaji kita .?" tanya Shinpachi tiada henti yang membuat Kagura menganga. Ayolah, kenapa Shinpachi seperti Ibu-ibu cerewet yang sedang PMS sih..

"Boleh diam ngga sih Shinpachi .! Kamu seperti ibu-ibu cerewet yang sedang PMS .!" terlihat Kagura kesal tanpa memperhatikan kata Shinpachi yang ternyata ada nama Sensei dia didunianya.

"Mattaku Kagura-Chan.. Siapa yang kamu panggil ibu-ibu cerewet yang sedang PMS hahh..!" terlihat Shinpachi marah dengan kalimat Kagura.

"Hai'k..hai'k.." Kagura mulai meroonggo tambang emas miliknya

"hahh..." Shinpachi hanya pasra dengan tingkah patner teman kerjanya.

"Dinama Gin-San Kagura-Chan ..?" tanya lagi Shinpachi kepada Kagura

"Gin-Chan ..?" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Shinpachi , Kagura malah membalas pertanyaan Shinpachi dengan pertanyaan.

"iyaa.. Gin-San..! Masa kamu melupakan Gin-San sendiri sih Kagura-Chan" Shinpachi hanya bisa mengeleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Kagura

Bukan Kagura tidak mengenal Gin-Chan, malahan Kagura sangat mengenal Gin-Chan. Gin-Chan yang biasa teman-teman kelasnya memanggil Ginpachi-Sensei yang nama lengkapnya Sakata Ginpachi yang sudah Kagura anggap sebagai Papi keduanya atau ayah angkatnya, tidak mungkin Kagira melupakannya. Hanya saja, kenapa Gin-Chan ada dirumahnya ..?

"Maksudmu Sakata Ginpachi-Sensei ..?" Kagura ingin memastikan bahwa dia tidak salah orang.

"Apa maksudnya dengan Ginpachi-Sensei ..? Bukannya Gin-San namanya Gintoki .? Sejak kapan kamu mengidap penyakit "salah nama orang" seperti Gin-San, Kagura-Chan .? dan apa maksudna dengan Sensei ..? sejak kapan Gin-San menjadi Sensei ..?" tanya tanpa henti dari Shinpachi yang membuat Kagura menganga.

 _"Ayolah Kagura, masa kamu lupa kalau kamu berada didunia pararel sih .!"_ bantin Kagura mengingatkan Kagura bahwa Kagura _"masih"_ berada di dunia pararel.

"Ohh... iya... lupa.. hahahaha... hanya begitu saja sudah marah Shinpachi .." Kagura hanya tertawa paksa sambil tersenyum canggung pada Shinpachi. _"jangan sampai Shinpachi curiga ..!"_ Kagura hanya bisa berdoa-doa supaya Shinpachi tidak curiga kepada dia.

"yah sudahlah.. Aku akan membangunkan Gin-San dulu" Shinpachi berjalan menuju kama Ginpachi yang ternyata didunia ini bernama Gintoki.

"fiuhh..." Kagura merasa lega karena Shinpachi tidak curiga dengan sikapnya.

Ahh,, kayaknya mulai sekarang Kagura harus benar-benar terbiasa dengan dunia baru nya. Dia tidak boleh membuat orang-orang disekitarnya curiga kalau dia bukan Kagura yang mereka kenal, dan dia juga harus mencari tahu Kagura dunia pararel itu bagaimana. Kagura harus semangat melewati semua ini dan akan memberi pelajaran kepada nenek tua itu karena tela membuat Kagura mengalami semua ini. Satu kata saja, MEREPOTKAN.

 **DIDUNIA LAIN(?)**

Didunia lain dalam waktu yang sama terlihat Kagura yang lain(?) kebingungan dan hanya bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan penuh tanda tanya..

"Aku sedang dimana aru..?" terlihat Kagura yang lain(?) sangat-sangat kebingungan. Pasalnya yang dia tahu kalau dia kemarin malam tidur di tempat tidur didalam lemarinya(?) dengan nyenyak, dan saat dia terbangun, dia sangat terkejut mendapati dirinya terbangun diruangan yang tidak dia tau dan tempat tidur yang berbeda dengan tempat tidurnya.

"Imouto-Chan.. Nii-Chan mu yang ganteng ini ada disini untuk membangunkanmu" pintu dari ruangan itu terlihat terbuka dan memunculkan sesosok(?) orang berkepang dengan warna rambut yang serupa dengannya.

"Kauu..."Kagura sangat kaget melihat sesosok(?) yang muncul dari pintu ruangan itu. Pasalnya, yang dia tahu sesosok(?) itu adalah sosok(?) yang dia rindukan sekaligus sangat ingin membununya.

"Kenapa Imouto-Chan.. terpesona dengan kegantengan Nii-Chan mu ini.." narsis sesosok(?) itu dengan mengibaskan rambut berkepangnya kesamping.

"KENAPA KAMU DISINI, KAMUI..." teriak Kagura kepada sesosok(?) itu. Ayolah, Kagura benar-benar kaget dan tidak menyangkan bahwa sesosok(?) itu yang bernama Kamui itu ada disini. Coba bayangkan orang yang tidak memperdulikanmu, yang meninggalkanmu ditengah-tengah hujan dan menatap tajam kepadamu saat dia pergi, orang yang sangat kamu tunggu-tunggu kedatangannya, dan saat ketemu kembali orang tersebut malah ingin mmbunuhmu. Dan sekarang orang tersebut berada satu ruangan denganmu dengan muka yang SANGAT POLOS seperti TIDAK TAHU APA-APA ..!

"Kenapa Imouto-Chan .? Kenapa kamu melihat Nii-Chan mu yang ganteng ini seperti itu ..? Apakah Nii-Chan mu yang ganteng ini punya salah kepada mu Imouto-Chan ..?" tanya Kamui kepada kagura

"BANYAK..! DAN JANGAN ALIHKAN PEMBICARAANNYA .. KENAPA KAMU ADA DI SINI KAMUI..!" teriak Kagura kembali kepada Kamui , dia benar-benar emosi (dan heran) saat melihat Kamui ada di depannya.

"Nii-Chan mu yang ganteng ini sangat sakit hati loh saat kamu berteriak seperti itu dan memanggil Nii-Chan dengan namanya. Sakit tau Imouto-Chan.. Sakit... Nii-Chan merasa ingin menangis" Kamui pun terlihat sengat sedih walaupun terlihat sekali kalau itu hanya akting, tapi Kamui juga terlihat bingung melihat Imouto nya seperti ini. Memang benar Imoutonya selalu marah-marah kepadanya setiap hari, tapi tidak pernah semarah seperti ini.

"Bodoh amat.. tau rasa sana.. Sekarang jawab, kenapa kamu ada disini..!" Kagura terlihat sudah mulai tenang dan mencoba berpikir jernih. Dia ingin mencari jawaban, kenapa Kamui ada disini dan kenapa juga dia ada di tempat ini.

"Kamu kenapa Imouto-Chan ..? Apakah Imouto-Chan lupa ingatan ..? Kenapa juga Imouto-Chan bertanya seperti itu ..? Apakah Imouto-Chan lupa kalau kita satu rumah ..? Apakah kepala Imouto-Chan terbentur ..? Dimana ..? Apakah sakit ..? Apa perlu Nii-Chan bawa kamu ke rumah sakit sekarang untuk diperiksa ..?" Kamui pun memegang pundak Kagura sambil bertanya-tanya tanpa henti. Terlihat dikedua mata Kamui terbesit perasaat cemas, takut, dan bingung(?).

"Jangan sentuh aku..!" Kagura pun langsung menepis tangan Kamui dengan wajah gusar. Bagaimana tidak gusar Kamui menyerangnya dengan banyak pertanyaan yang membuatnya kesal.

"Tunggu dulu... apa kamu bilang ..?!" tanya Kagura yang mulai menyadari perkattaan Kamui

"Apa perlu Nii-Chan bawa kamu ke rumah sakit sekarang untuk diperiksa ..?"

"Sebelumnya ..!"

"Apakah sakit ..?"

"Sebelumnya..!"

"Dimana ..?"

"Bukan itu sebelumnya ..!"

"Apakah kepala Imouto-Chan terbentur ..?"

"Bukan itu ..!" Kekesalan Kagura sudah mulai datang kembali.

"Apakah Imouto-Chan lupa kalau kita satu rumah ..?"

"..." Kagura terdiam saat mendengar kalimat Kamui

"Imouto-Chan ..?" Kamui melambaikan tangannya dimuka Kagura

"..." Kagura masih belum bereaksi sama sekali

"Woyy... Imouto-Chan.. Kamu masih ada di sini ..?" Kamui mulai mengoncang-goncang bahu Kagura berharap Kagura sadar dan berinteraksi lagi dengannya.

"..." Kagura tetap belum bereaksi

"IMOUTO-CHAN"

 ** _Kagura POV_**

 _"Apa-apaan ini..! Aku dengan Kamui satu rumah ..!? Apa maksudnya coba ..!"_ didalam batin aku bertanya-tanya apa maksud dari semua ini ..!? Ayolah, apakah semua ini mimpi..? Atau semua ini hanyalah candaan ...!? Ataukah semua ini adalah jebakan ..? Kalau ini mimpi, semuanya terasa sangat nyata, nggak mungkin kan mimpi bisa terasa SANGAT nyata seperti ini .. Kalau ini hanyalah candaan, INI TIDAK LUCU. Dan kalau semua ini adalah jebakan... hmn.. mungkin bisa jadi sih..

 _"Arghhh... pusinggg... ayolah.. demi mayones edisi terbatasnya mayora.. Apa-apaan semua ini"_ bantinku sangat kesal sekaligus bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi.

 _"Coba aku ingat-ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam... ehmnn.."_

 _"Kayaknya kemarin malam biasa-biasa saja... aku hanya langsung tidur di kasur didalam lemari(?)ku, ngga ada yang aneh ..? hemnn ..?"_

 _"Sebelum tidur juga aku makan coklat ..!? tidak ada yang aneh kan ..?"_

 _"_ coklat ..? _"_

 _"kenapa kemarin aku makan coklat yah ...?"_

 _"hemnn.. kalau tidak salah coklat itu dari nenek-nenek yang entah jelas dari mana tiba-tiba paksa aku menerima coklat itu aru ..!"_

 _"coba aku ingat-ingat lagi.."_ aku mulai-mulai mencari ingat, kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan coklat itu.

 **NORMAL POV**

 **FLASHBACK ON**

 _"Gadis kecil, maukah kau membeli coklat nenek ini.." terlihat seorang nenek yang menawarkan sesuatu kepada Kagura yang hendak berjalan pulang kerumahnya._

 _"..." Kagura tidak membalas perkataan nenek tadi._ "mungkin orang lain" _batin kagura. Dan dia pun lanjut berjalan_

 _"Gadis kecil, nenek berbicara kepadamu" kata nenek itu lagi sambil menghentikan kagura yang sedang bejalan._

 _"Maksud nenek itu saya, aru..." kata kagura sambil berbalik kebelakang menghadap nenek itu dan menunjuk dirinya menggunakan jarinya._

 _"Iyaa.. Gadis kecil.." nenek itupun mengagukkan kepalanya._

 _"Maukah kau membeli coklat nenek ini, Gadis Kecil" ucap nenek itu lagi sambil menyodorkan coklatnya kepada kagura._

 _"Tapi aku sudah tidak ada lagi uang nenek aru.." Kagura tidak berbohong kalau dia sudah tidak ada uang, karena semua uangnya sudah habis berbelanja dengan Putri dari Kerajaan Edo yang dia tinggali sekarang yang bernama Tokugawa Soyo atau yang lebih akrab dipanggu Soyo-Chan._

 _" Kalau begitu gratis buat mu gadis kecil, terimalah" dengan paksa nenek itu menyondorkan coklatnya kepada Kagura supaya Kagura menerimanya._

 _"...?" Kagura yang masih bingun tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak sendiri menerima coklat pemberian nenek itu._

 _"Ingat gadis kecil, coklat ini bisa mengubah seluruh kehidupanmu setelah kamu memakannya. Coklat ini akan bereaksi saat kamu dan diri kamu yang lain memakan bersama dan langsung tidur. Saat kamu bangun nanti duniamu akan sangat berubah dari duniamu sekarang. Kamu tidak bisa kembali sebelum kamu dan diri kamu mengalami sesuatu yang belum pernah kamu rasakan dan sebelum kamu memahami arti kehidupan sebenarnya dan CINTA sebenarnya. Saat ini kamu masih belum mengerti arti CINTA sebenarnya, tapi nenek yakin bahwa kamu akan menyadarinya saat kamu mengalaminya dan terpisah oleh CINTA SEJATIMU untuk sementara.."_

 _nenek itupun melangkah mundur kebelakang, dan entah kenapa tubuhku beregerak sendiri dengan menghadap kebelakang dan mulai berjalan kembali kerumah_

 _"jika takdir , kita akan bertemu kembali. Yang semangat gadis kecil, jangan cepat putus asa, karena nenek yakin saat kamu telah melewati semua rintangan ini, kamu pasti akan mendapatkan jawabannya dan hadiah dari kerja kerasmu, sesuatu yang tak tergantikan yang akan kamu dapatkan saat kamu melewatinya. Sampai jumpa gadis kecil..." saat Kagura balik belakang, nenek itu tidak ada lagi disana_

 _"..." kagura masih terdiam ditempatnya_

 _"nenek aneh aru" kagura pun kembali berjalan kerumahnya tanpa peduli dengan hal yang_ "cukup" _mencurikan baginya._

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

 _ **"** nenek aneh sialan.. apa-apaan dengan ARTI KEHIDUPAN YANG SEBENARNYA ..! dan juga apa-apaan dengan CINTA SEJATI.. Kalau aku ketemu kembali dengan nenek aneh sialan itu, akan kuremukkan semua tulangnya walaupun dia nenek tua bangka aneh sialan .." _tanpa Kagura sadari tangannya sudah dia kepalkan karena sakin kesalnya dan siap-siap untuk meninju seseorang, matanya juga memancarkan kehausan darah untuk menghajar seseorang, kemarahan untuk seseorang dan kesadisan yang tiada tara untuk seseorang.

"Imouto-Chan" Kamui terlihat sangat bingung dengan reaksi Imouto-Chan nya yang 'sangat' menakutkan.

"Imouto-Chan apakah kamu masih disini ..?" tanya Kamui lagi yang sudah mulai lelah menyadarkan Kagura dari lamunannya. Walupun begitu, masih terbesit kekawatiran disorot matanya.

"..." Kagura tetap masih terdiam

"Imout..."

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU 'BAKA' " belum selesai Kamui menyelesaikan katanya, Kagura sudah meninju dia dengan sangat keras.

 _"betapa malang nasibku.."_ Kamui hanya bisa meretapi nasibnya yang sangat malang karena baru saja mendapatkan 'ciuman' yang SANGAT SPESIAL dari Imouto-Chan nya.

"Apa salah dar Nii-Chan mu yang ganteng ini, Imouto-Chan ..?" Kamui memandang sedih ke arah Kagura

"Cihh.."

 _"lebih baik aku jalani saja dulu sambil meneliti keadaan sekitar. Mungkin saja aku bisa tahu jalan pulang nanti saat aku jalani dunia yang aku tidak kenal ini aru.."_ Kagura pun melangkah pergi dari tempatnya dan membiarkan Kamui yang masih merengungkan nasibnya yang sial itu.

 **To Be Contenued**

 _ **yap.. sampai disitu dulu untuk cerita "Kehidupan Yang Sama Tapi Berbeda"**_

 _ **akhirnya kelar juga, maaf jika terjadi kesalahan kata di cerita dia atas, maklum newbie.**_

 _ **yap.. dan maaf jika pemeran utama prianya belum muncul, pemeran utama prianya nanti muncul saat Kagura berkeliling melihat-lihat dunia baru mereka(?).**_

 **Kagura : Hanami-Chan kalau perlu pemeran utama prianya enggak muncul-muncul, kalau perlu MATI aja sekali aru ..!**

 **Pemeran Utama Pria : Kalau enggak muncul-muncul itu artinya bukan pemeran utama, China ..**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Hahaha... sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar, nanti jodoh loh..**

 **Kagura : SIAPA YANG MAU BERJODOH DENGAN BAKA SADIS SATU INI ARU ..! Cuihhh...**

 **Pemeran Utama Pria : Bukannya didalam cerita kamu berjodoh denganku yah China ..? Apa kamu lupa ..?**

 **Kagura : Cihh.. mati saja sana**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Sudahlah.. Bukannya kalian sudah berjanji padaku untuk membantu mempromosikan Blog admin yah ..? Jangan bilang kaliah lupa ..?**

 **Kaguran & Pemeran Utama Pria : ...**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Hahh... sudah kuduga..**

 **Pemeran Utama Pria : Sudahlah Uzuki-San, kami kan hanya lupa.. jangan murung seperti Madao dipojokkan seperti itu, nee China ..**

 **Kagara : Untuk kali ini aku setuju dengan sadist aru .. jangan murung seperti Madaoi di pojokkan sana, Hanami-Chan ..**

 **Madao : ... "apa salahku ..?" (kita lewati saja si Madao yang tak berguna)**

 **Uzuki Hanami : kalian benar-benar couple super do-S -_-**

 **Pemeran Utama Pria : Bukannya Uzuki-San juga sama yah .. tadi siapa yang ketik 'kita lewati si Madao yang tak berguna' ..? Bukannya itu sadist juga yah ..?**

 **Kagura : Benar aru.. aku setuju dengan sadist..**

 **Uzuki Hanami : ...**

 **Madao : Anoo...**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Sudahlah.. malas author debat dengan couple super do-S seperti kalian, nanti author sendiri yang akan mempromosikannya sendiri.**

 **Kagura dan Pemeran Utama Pria : ...**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Halo Minna-San, terimakasih sudah membaca fanfiction author ini, kiranya bisa fanfic ini bisa menghibur Minna-San yang ada di mana saja. Ohh iya, sebelum author ingin mempromosikan Blog author tersebut. Sebenarnya sih ada dua orang yang sudah BERJANJI bakalan menolong author mempromosikan Blog admin, tapi janji mereka hanya sampai diMULUT saja. Oke, alamat Blog author yaitu . . Blog tersebut tentang fanfiction yang author buat. Memang sih author pasti bakalan memposting juga di , tapi di Blog author tersebut ada Perkenalan tentang author dan juga mungkin ada cerita hidup author yang akan diposting dan sedikit curhat-curhatan (bukannya sama yah ..?) . Blog author masih baru, jadi masih sedikit, yang sabar yahh nunggu positingan author. Orang sabar pasti di sayang Ginpachi-Sensei.**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Oke.. Sampai dulu disini fanfic pertama chapter pertama author. See You next time Minna-San :D**

 **Kagura & Pemeran Utama Pria : ...**

 **Madao : Anoo..**

(" _hehh.. dasar triple sadis_ " bantin Madao hanya bisa meretapi nasibnya menghadapi triple sadis sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya)

 **Uzuki Hanami : tidak ada jatah untukmu tampil Madao di Chapter selanjutnya**

 **Madao : TIIIDDAAAAAKKKKKKKKK...**

 **Kagura dan Pemeran Utama Pria : Hanami-Chan/Uzuki-San sadist -_-**

.


	2. Pertemuan(?)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Yang Sama Akan Tetapi Berbeda**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **.**

 **Pairing : Okikagu atau SouKagu(?)**

 **.**

 **Genre : Fantasi, Romance, Action(?)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Minna-San yang telah membaca fanfition Author dimana saja, Author sangat-sangat-sangat bertrima kasih karena sudah membaca Author.**

 **Sekali lagi Hontou ni ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU :D**

 **Nah sekarang kita memasuki Chapter kedua. Seperti yang Author janjikan, Pemeran Utama Pria akan muncul di chapter ini. Yeayy..Horee..**

 **Jujur sedikit curhatan, sebenarnya Author sudah dua kali menulis chapter dua cerita ini, tapi dua-duanya kehapus, itu kenapa Author jadi malas melanjutkan cerita keduanya. Tetapi, saat Author melihat bahwa fanfic Author ternyata sudah ada yang meng follownya dan malahan sudah ada yang mengfavoritenya, Author kembali lagi bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya. Hountou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu.**

 **Dan untuk balasannya, Author membuat Chapter keduanya menjadi lebih seru dan lebih panjang dari chapter pertamanya.**

 **Jadi, Author sangat berharap Minna-San dapat menikmati yang Author buat ini.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Sesuatu yang sama tapi berbeda ..? Mencari arti KEHIDUPAN dan CINTA SEJATI yang SEBENARNYA(?)_**

 ** _Itulah yang dialami oleh kedua manusia yang sama tetapi berbeda(?) itu._**

 ** _Dimana mereka harus terbangun ditempat yang mereka tidak tahu dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mereka kenal tetapi tidak mereka kenal(?)_**

 ** _Apa yang harus mereka lakukan ..?_**

 ** _"_ dasar nenek sialan _" "_ nenek aneh sialan _" "_ saat ketemu lagi akan keremukkan semua tulangnya _"_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Bruukkk ..._

 _._

 _._

 _Tap..tap..tap.._

.

"BUNYI APA ITU ..!?" tanya dengan 'sedikit' teriak dari Sosok(?) berambut gimbal ubanan(?) dan Shinpachi. Bagaimana enggak 'sedikit' teriak, saat mereka tengah santai-santai diruangan yang menjadi kantor mereka (yang satu lagi membaca buku yang katanya buku itu adalah kitab suci yang sengat keramat (bagi dia) yang bernama 'JUMP' dan yang satu lagi mendengar single terbaru dari idol nomor satu (bagi dia) yang bernama Otsu) tiba-tiba terdengar suara gebrakkan yang sangat besar(?) dan kuat(?) dari pintu muka rumah mereka.

Dengan segera pun (walaupun dengan berat hati) mereka cepat-cepat pergi meninggalkan kegiatan suci(?) mereka dan menuju tempat suara itu berasal, yaitu pintu muka rumah mereka.

.

"APA YANG SEDANG TERJADI DISINI ...!?" mereka kembali berteriak saat melihat bencana(?) dipintu muka rumah mereka.

.

Bagaimana tidak kembali berteriak, mereka sangat terkejut saat melihat ruangan tempat mereka menaru sendal/sepatu mereka sangat berantakkan. Pintu rumah mereka yang tidak berdosa(?) telah hancur tergeletak dilantai rumah mereka yang juga tidak berdosa(?) dengan kondisi yang sangat mengasihankan.

Ditengah-tengah bencana(?) tersebut, terdapat gadis kecil yang memakai pakaian China(?) sambil memagang payung(?) ungu kesayangannya dengan erat sambil menundukkan kepalanya yang membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa melihat muka dari gadis kecil yang memakai pakaian China(?) tersebut.

.

"Kagura/Kagura-Chan ..?" tanya bingung dari Sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) dan Shinpachi. Pasalnya mereka baru menyadari bahwa gadis kecil yang berpakaian China(?) yang ternyata bernama Kagura itu berdiri ditengah-tengah bencana(?) tersebut. Mereka bertanya-tanya sekaligus bingung kenapa Kagura berdiri ditengah-tengah bencana(?) tersebut sambil menundukkan kepalanya, mereka menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Kagura dan sekaligus mereka akhirnya mengetahui apa penyebab dari bencana(?) yang menimpa pintu muka rumah mereka.

.

" ... " Kagura yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam tidak menjawab panggilan mereka (entah karena tidak mendengar panggilan mereka atau mungkin karena enggan membalas panggilan mereka) mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang sedari tadi dia berdiri dengan langkah yang 'lumayan' cepat yang sampai-sampai membuat sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) dan Shinpachi jatuh karena Kagura melewati samping kanan dan kiri mereka yang berarti tepat ditengah-tengah mereka.

.

"Kagura/Kagura-Chan" tanya lagi mereka saat mereka melihat Kagura berjalan menuju ruangan yang terdapat tempat tidur diadalam lemarinya(?) yang seperti di Anime tetangga, yaitu Dareomin.

 _._

 _Bruukk.._

.

" _ichhh... "_ sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) dan Shinpachi hanya bisa meringis saat mendengar suara gebrakkan pintu lagi dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah sambil berdoa didalam hati supaya pintu yang didalam ruangan tersebut tidak bernasib sama seperti teman(?) pintu rumah mereka yang bernasib mengenaskan. Semoga.

.

"Kagura-Chan .." Shinpachi yang masih mengkhawatirkan Kagura yang entah kenapa sudah aneh dari pagi berusaha menyusul Kagura ke ruangan tempat gadis itu berada.

.

Saat Shinpachi mulai melangkah kakinya untuk meyusul Kagura, sosok(?) berambut gimbal ubanan(?) langsung memengang pundak Shinpachi untuk menghentikan Shinpachi yang berusaha menyusul Kagura.

.

"Lebih baik kita biarkan dia dulu supaya dia bisa menenangkan dirinya sendiri .." Sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) menatap Shinpachi dengan serius dan mulai meninggalkan tempat yang sedari tadi dia berdiri. Dia berjalan menuju ruangan kerjanya(?) dan melanjutkan membaca kitab suci keramatnya(?) yang sempat tertunda tadi.

.

"Tapi Gin-San ..!" Shinpachi belum menyerah dengan keputusannya untuk menyusul menemui Kagura yang menurut dia sudah betingkah aneh dari tadi pagi.

.

"Lebih baik jangan menggangu dia atau kau ingin mendapatkan _'ciuman mesra'_ dari telapak tangannya dan bernasib sama seperti pintu muka rumah kita .." Sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) yang dipanggil Gin-San atau lebih tepat yang bernama lengkap Sakata Gintoki kembali menghadap belakang sambil menunjuk pintu muka mereka yang tidak berdosa(?) dan bernasib mengenaskan itu.

.

Setelah selesai meyakini Shinpachi, Sakata Gintoki kembali berbalik belakang dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya(?) sambil berpikir untuk mengganti pintu muka rumah mereka yang tidak berdosa(?) itu dengan pintu rumah yang baru.

 _._

 _"Mungkin aku harus membeli pintu rumah anti bangsa Yato supaya bencana(?) seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi .."_ batin Sakata Gintoki yang sudah meninggalkan Shinpachi yang sedari tadi masih berdiri diam di tempatnya.

.

" ... " Shinpachi hanya bisa berdiam mendengarkan perkataan Gintoki. Pasalnya, apa yang dikatakan Gintoki semuanya itu betul adanya. Walaupun dia sangat khawatir dengan Kagura yang dimatanya sudah bertingkah aneh dari tadi pagi, tapi dia masih menyayangi nyawanya bila gadis tersebut tiba-tiba mengamuk dan malah memberikan _"ciuman mesra"_ kepadanya yang bisa membuatnya bernasib sama seperti pintu muka rumah mereka yang tidak berdosa(?) itu.

Shinpachi yang masih sayang nyawa itu pun langsung menyusul Gintoki ke ruangan kerja(?) mereka dan kembali melanjutkan mendengarkan single terbaru dari idol nomor satu (bagi dia), Otsu.

.

" ... " tanpa mereka berdua sadari, sebenarnya Kagura mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, hanya saja dia terlalu malas untuk berbicara dengan mereka yang sudah dia angkat sebagai keluarganya.

.

Kagura yang sedari tadi murung tersebut, kembali mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya tadi saat dirinya berjalan-jalan mengelilingi _"dunia barunya"_ dengan harapan dia bisa menemukan petunjuk supaya dia kembali ke _"dunia sebenarnya"._

Tapi ditengah jalan-jalan di _"dunia barunya"_ itu, dia bertemu dengan sosok(?) brengsek(?) yang membuat hidupnya yang sudah kacau semenjak berada _"didunia barunya" ,_ lebih bertambah kacau saat bertemu dengan sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut.

.

"Cihh..." Kagura yang kembali mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya saat bertemu dengan sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut, hanya bisa mengepal tanganya kesal dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan kejadian yang dialaminya barusan untuk menghilang dari pikirannya.

 _._

 _"baka .."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flasback On**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kagura-Chan Ohayou .."

.

"Ohayou Kagura-San .."

.

"China-San Ohayou .."

.

"Gadis China Yorosuya Ohayou .."

.

"Ohayou .." sambil tersenyum, Kagura membalas semua sapaan yang ditunjukkan oleh dia.

 _._

 _"China ..?"_ Kagura bertanya bingung dibatinnya saat mendengar kata sapaan _'china'_ . Pasalnya, hanya satu orang yang di _'dunia sebenanya'_ yang memanggi Kagura dengan sebutan _'China'_ hanyalah satu orang, orang yang sangat Kagura benci sekaligus diam-diam Kagura rindukan(?).

Tapi orang-orang yang menyapa Kagura dengan sebutan _'china'_ tidak ada yang Kagura kenal, kecuali sosok(?) yang sama seperti si wakil komandan polisi pencinta mayones yang _'sangat akrab'_ dengan Ginpachi-Sensei dan sosok(?) yang sama seperti Gorila(?) yang menjabat sebagai komandan polisi di _'dunia sebenarnya'_ .

Tapi juga anehnya si kedua sosok(?) yang Kagura kenal itu memakai seragam hitam yang sama seperti orang-orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'china-san' ,_ walaupun kedua sosok(?) tersebut memakai seragam yang sedikit berbeda.

 _._

 _'china yah..'_ jika Kagura mengingat-ngingat kembali, orang-orang tersebut memaggilnya _'china'_ dengan ada tambahan di belakang, seperti _'china-san'_ atau _'gadis china yorozuya'_ , tidak ada yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'china'_ biasa.

 _._

 _"aneh ..."_ jika Kagura mengingat-ingat kembali, memang cukup aneh buat dia.

.

"bodo amat .." Kagura pun kembali menggerakkan kakinya untuk berjalan mengelilingi _'dunia barunya'_. Menurutnya, enggak penting juga memikirkan hal yang menurutnya tidak penting itu.

.

Kagura kembali mengamati _'dunia barunya'_ yang menurutnya 'aneh' tersebut. Bagaimana tidak 'aneh' , sepanjang perjalanan yang dia lewati, orang-orangnya aneh semua !?

Ada orang yang berpakaian norak(?), berpakaian samurai(?) , yukata, dan malahan ada laki-laki yang memakai pakaian perempuan sambil berdandan seperti perempuan(?).

Dan yang paling aneh diantara teraneh yang Kagura lihat adalah sosok(?) yang mirip alien(?) atau memang alien(?) yang berjalan-jalan, nongkrong, atau berbicara dengan orang-orang lain di _'dunia barunya'_ ini .

Dan yang paling membuat Kagura bingung sambil merasa aneh adalah orang-orang di _'dunia barunya'_ bukannya terkejut, takut atau melarikan diri, malahan mereka terlihat sangat santai dan seperti menganggap hal yang menuruk Kagura 'aneh' itu seperti hal yang _'sangat wajar'_ bagi mereka.

Ayolah, apakah mereka tidak merasa terkejut, takut atau merasa jijik dengan sosok alien-alien(?) tersebut.

Bentuk-bentuk dari sosok(?) alien-alien(?) tersebut bermacam-macam. Ada yang sedikit menjijikan, hampir setengah menjijikan, setenga menjijikan, hampir sagat menjijikan , sangat menjijikan dan yang sangat-sangat menjijikan semuanya ada di _'dunia barunya'_. Yang pasti semuanya sangat menjijikan dimata Kagura (yang tanpa dia menyadari bahwa dia salah satu dari alien-alien(?) yang menurutnya menjijikan tersebut.

Kagura yang merasa ingin muntah saat melihat-lihat alien-alien(?) yang menjijikan tersebut pun ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke _'rumah barunya'_ di _"dunia barunya'_ untuk menenangkan dirnya yang merasa lelah melihat hal-hal yang aneh dan menjijikkan tersebut.

Saat Kagura berjalan dengan sangat cepat supaya dia bisa cepat pulang ke _'rumah barunya'_ itu, tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok(?) berambut berwarna pasir atau kecoklat mudaan yang keluar dari sebuah kios dimukanya.

Kagura yang entah kenapa merasa kenal dengan sosok(?) tersebut, tapi karena perutnya yang sudah mulai mual akibat melihat hal-hat baru(?), aneh(?), dan menjijikan(?) bagi dia, Kagura yang tanpa berpikir panjang pun langsung melewati sosok(?) tersebut tanpa memperdulikan ekspresi datar yang 'sedikit' tercampur terkejut itu.

Kagura yang tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari sosok(?) itu tetap terus berjalan meninggalkan sosok(?) tersebut.

Saat Kagura sudah mulai menjauh dari sosok(?) tersebut, tiba-tiba Kagura merasakan bajunya ditarik kebelakang seperti menahan Kagura untuk berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

.

" China .."

 _._

 _deg.._ jantung Kagura entah kenapa tiba-tiba berdetak lebih kuat dan cepat saat mendengar suara dari sosok(?) itu yang menahan bajunya itu.

 _._

 _"suara itu.."_ Kagura mengenal suara itu, Kagura mengenal cara memanggilnya itu, dan Kagura mengenal sebutan untuk dirinya itu.

 _._

 _"jangan-jangan dia .."_ Kagura ingin berbalik belakang tapi entah kenapa hatinya belum siap.

.

Dia belum siap jika sosok(?) dibelakangnya adalah sosok(?) yang 'sangat' dia kenal.

Sosok(?) yang dia kenal, sosok(?) dia rindu, sosok(?) yang membuatnya senang, sosok(?) membuatnya gembira, sosok(?) membuat hidupnya berwarna, sosok(?) yang mengajarkan apa artinya kehidupan, dan sosok(?) yang sangat-sangat berarti bagi dirinya. Tapi itu dulu, semenjak peristiwa tersebut Kagura pun berusaha untuk melupakannya karena sosok(?) tersebut juga mengajarkannya dan membuatnya merasakkan sakit hati yang mendalam, pengkhianatan yang tidak ada dua, kehampaan yang tidak ada ujung, dan kebencian yang tak pernah Kagura rasakan sampai tidak ada duanya.

Kagura sangat benci semua yang berhubungan dengan sosok(?) itu karena sosok(?) yang sudah masuk didalam dirinya, didalam hatinya dan tiba-tiba menghancurkan, memporak-porakkan dirinya, isi hatinya dari dalam tanpa satu pun tersisa.

Kagura yang sibuk dengan pikirannya tanpa menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat seperti ingin meninju seseorang dengan seluruh tenaganya.

Luka lamanya yang sudah mulai tertutup kembali terbuka saat kembali mendengarkan suara dan panggilan dari sosok(?) brengsek(?) yang masih memegang bajunya tersebut.

.

" ...? " Sosok(?) brengsek(?) yang masih memegang bajunya Kagura memandang bingung sambil bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis yang dia panggi _'china'_ tersebut tidak membalas panggilannya. Biasanya gadis tersebut jika bertemu dengannya tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung memukulnya dan mengajaknya berkelahi. Tentunya dengan senang hati sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut menerimanya ajakkan tersebut . Tapi entah kenapa hari ini gadis itu tidak memulai ritual(?) mereka dan tidak mempedulikannya, dan itu membuat sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut bingun dan merasa aneh dengan kelakuan dari gadis yang dipanggilnya _'china'_ tersebut.

.

" ... " merasa tidak ada reaksi dari sang lawan jenis(?) tersebut. Sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut melepaskan gegamannya dari baju Kagura dan itu membuat Kagura lega dan langsung berencana untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut supaya tidak berhadapan dengan sosok(?) brengsek(?) yang sangat dibencinya dan dianggap brengsek baginya.

Sebelum Kagura melangkah kakinya untuk menjalankan rencana meninggalkan sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut hanya bisa pasrah karena yang awalnya Kagura merasa dia bebas karena sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut yang dia kira sudah melepaskan dirinya tba-tiba memegang kedua bahunya dan memubuat Kagura berbalik belakang dan berhasil membuat Kagura menghadap sosok(?) brengsek(?) yang Kagura ingin hindari.

Manik biru langit dan merah darah bertemu saat Kagura menatap mata sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut.

Sosok(?) brengsek(?) di _'dunia barunya'_ tersebut benar-benar sangat mirip atau sama(?) dengan sosok(?) brengsek(?) di _'dunia sebenarnya'_ itu .

Tanpa Kagura sadari manik biru langitnya tiba-tiba mengeluarkan air mata(?) dan membuat sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut yang ternyata memiliki warna mata merah darah itu terkejut sekaligus bingung dan 'sedikit' menampakkan ke khawatiran di mata merah darahnya tersebut saat melihat biru langit yang menurutnya 'indah' tersebut mengeluarkan air mata.

.

"Woyy... China, kamu kenapa ..?" tanya sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut dengan nada 'sedikit' khawatir kepada gadis yang dia panggil _'china'_ yang sudah dia anggap rival nomor satunya.

.

" ... " bukannya menjawab dari sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut, Kagura pun melepaskan gegaman tangan dari sosok(?) bengsek(?) tersebut dari bahunya dan langsung berbalik untuk meninggalkan sosok(?) brengsek(?) yang membuat dirinya kembali mengingat 'masa lalunya' dan membuat luka lamanya yang sudah mulai menutup sempurna itu mulai kembali terbuka yang membuat perasaan Kagura campur aduk sekarang. Antara kesal dan benci melihat wajah sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut dengan tanpa Kagura sadari terbesit perasaan 'sedikit' rindu didalam hatinya tersebut.

Kagura yang sudah terlepas dari gegaman dari sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut di pundaknya dan sudah berbalik belakang untuk meninggalkan sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut, tiba-tiba tangannya dipegang oleh seseorang yang Kagura yakini oleh sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut.

Kagura yang memang awalnya tidak mau berhadapan dengan sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut, menghempaskan paksa tanganya supaya sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut melepaskan gengaman tangannya di tangan Kagura.

Merasa tidak mau kalah dari gadis yang dipanggilnya _'china'_ tersebut, yang diam-diam sudah mencuri _'hatinya'_ itu menggenggam kembali gadis itu dan kali ini dengan sangat erat supaya gadis itu tidak melepaskan lagi genggamannya.

Kagura yang merasa tanganya di 'genggam' lagi oleh sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut dan kali ini dengan sangat erat tetap berusaha melepaskan gegaman tersebut. Kagura yang sudah berusaha berapa kali untuk melepaskan genggaman dari sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut tapi tetap saja tidak bisa dilepaskan karena sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut memegang tangan Kagura dengan 'sangat' erat dan tidak membiarkan Kagura pergi melepaskan tangannya.

Kagura yang menyadari bahwa tanganya sudah bisa lagi dilepaskan hanya bisa pasrah tapi tetap tidak menghadap sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut. Bagi Kagura sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut bisa memporak-porakkan kehidupan Kagura hanya dengan melihat wajah sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut.

Sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut yang merasakkan bahwa Kagura tidak melawannya lagi dan hanya berdiam pasra ditempatnya itu, tanpa membuang-buang waktu sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut langsung membalikkan tubuh Kagura menghadap dirinya tersebut.

Kagura yang sudah kembali menghadap sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut hanya bisa memalingkan wajahnya supaya tidak berhadapan dengan wajah dari sosok(?) brengsek tersebut.

Merasa terabaikan sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut kembali merasa kesal dan memaksa wajah Kagura menghadap wajahnya dengan cara memegang dagu Kagura dan menarik paksa dagu Kagura supaya berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

Masih tidak menyerah, Kagura memalingkan mata biru langitnya ke sembarangan tempat supaya tidak menatap mata merah darah sosok(?) brengsek tersebut.

Merasa gadis _'china'_ dihadapannya masih belum menyerah hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan keras kepala dari gadis tersebut.

.

" China.. Lihat kemari ...!" 'pinta' atau lebih tepat 'peritah' dari sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut yang tidak bisa di'bantahkan'.

.

Walaupun merasa di'peritahkan' oleh sosok(?) brengsek(?) dihadapannya, Kagura masih belum menyerah memalingkan matanya ketempat lain.

.

" CHINA ..!" 'peritah' yang lebih keras dari yang tadi yang benar-benar tidak bisa dibantahkan keluar lagi dari mulut dari mulut sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut.

.

Bukan Kagura namanya jika tidak keras kepala. Walaupun sudah di'pinta atau yang lebih tepat dengan 'perintah' yang sangat keras itupun masih tetap membuatnya goyah dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak menatap mata merah darah dari milik sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut.

Merasa Kagura masih belum menyerah dengan keras kepalanya, hanya bisa membuat sosok(?) brengsek(?) itu menghela nafas pasrah melihat Kagura masih tetap dengan pendiriannya..

.

"Kagura, lihatlah kemari. Aku mohon, Kagura .." Sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut yang sudah menyerah dengan tingkah Kagura yang menurutnya sangat aneh tersebut, hanya bisa memohon kepada Kagura untuk kembali menghadap sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut.

Merasa luluh dengan 'panggilan' 'permohonan' tersebut, Kagura akhirnya menatap mata merah darah dari sosok(?) brengsek tersebut. Pasalnya, _'didunia sebenarnya'_ jika sosok(?) brengsek(?) yang dia kenal didunianya jika sudah memohon apalagi memanggil namanya dengan nama aslinya itu, tandanya bahwa sosok(?) brengsek tersebut benar-benar sudah membuang jati dirinya yang _'sadist'_ itu, yang selama ini melindungi dirinya dan menunjukkan diri aslinya yang 'lemah' dan 'tidak berdaya' yang hanya dia tunjukkan kepada dua orang, yaitu kakaknya Mitsuba-San dan kepada 'dirinya'.

Merah darah dan biru langit kembali bertemu saat Kagura menatap mata dari sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut. Kagura bisa melihat sorot mata dari sosok(?) brengsek(?) tersebut tersirah permohonan, kebingungan, dan 'kekhawatiran' .

 _"kekhawatiran yah .."_ batin Kagura bertanya-tanya, apakah sosok(?) brengsek(?) di _'dunia sebenarnya'_ juga memandangnya khawatir seperti sosok(?) bengsek(?) di _'dunia barunya'_ yah ..?

 _._

 _'tidak munkin itu terjadi'_ Kagura tersenyum sedih sambil meragukan jika sosok(?) brengsek(?) di _'dunia sebenarnya'_ merasa khawatir juga kepada dirinya.

 _._

 _'mungkin Kagura di dunia ini sangat beruntung karena Okita Sougo di dunia ini masih mengkhawatirkannya dan tidak meninggalkannya'_ bantin Kagura yang merasa bahwa Kagura di _'dunia ini'_ lebih beruntung dari pada dirinya. (Dia tidak tahu bagaimana penderitaan Kagura _'dunia ini'_ dan tidak tahu bahwa dirinyalah yang lebih beruntung dari kagura _'dunia ini'_ )

Sosok(?) brengsek(?) yang ternyata bernama Okita Sougo itu, sedari tadi menatap wajah gadis dihadapannya. Sougo mengangkat alisnya bingung saat melihat senyum sedih diwajah gadis di hadapannya.

Sougo tidak suka dengan senyum yang ada di wajah gadis yang diam-diam telah mencuri hatinya itu. Sougo lebih menyukai senyuman gembira(sadist) saat gadis itu melawan dirinnya.

Sougo berpikir keras bagaimana caranya menghilangkan senyuman sedih itu dari wajah gadisnya. Gadisnya ..? Yah.. bagi Sougo, Kagura itu adalah gadisnya, tidak ada yang boleh merebut gadisnya dari dirinya. Tapi karena ego sadistnya yang tiada tara melebihi tingginya langit, dia tidak berani mengatakan bahwa dia menyu- bukan lebih tepatnya mencintai gadis tersebut.

Walaupun begitu, walau Sougo tidak berani bilang perasaannya yang sebenarnya, tapi dia selalu menunjukkan sambil mensein si gadis yorozuya itu supaya gadis yorozuya itu sadar tentang perasaannya.

Tapi, walaupun sudah banyak kali Sougo menunjukkan perasaannya dengan mencari perhatian gadis itu (bertengkar) , selalu mengiakan semua keinginan gadis itu (mengajak bertarung, dan dengan senang hati Sougo mengiayakan) , selalu ada di saat gadis itu membutukannya (bertarung) , dan masih banyak lagi keinginan dari gadis itu yang Sougo kabulin (dan semua itu hanya satu, yaitu bertarung). (Tanpa Sougo sadari , tidak ada satupun yang betul dari pendekatannya kepada gadis yang sudah Sougo anggap gadisnya -_-). Tetap saja gadis itu tidak peka dengan perasaannya. Dan hal itu membuat Sougo kesal.

.

" ... " Kagura yang masih diam walaupun sudah menatap mata merah darahnya, mengambil insiatif untuk membuka suara duluan sekaligus berusaha menghilangkan senyum sedih dari wajah gadisnya.

.

" Kagura .." dengan nada yang lembut , Sougo menatap Kagura dengan tatapan lembut walaupun masih terbesit rasa khawatir didalamnya.

.

" ... " Kagura hanya bisa diam mendengarkan panggilan tersebut. Pasalnya, saat Sougo memanggilnya dengan nada lembut, bukannya membuat Kagura tenang, malahan membuat perasaan Kagura yang sudah campur aduk dan kacau, menjadi lebih kacau, dan itu membuat Kagura kembali mengeluarkan air mata di mata biru langit nya yang indah itu.

Sougo yang melihat hal itu, tanpa berpikir panjang pun langsung memeluk dengan sangat erat. Sougo sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat, yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah memeluk 'gadisnya' supaya bisa kembali tenang.

Kagura yang mendapat pelakuan seperti itu, hanya bisa menenggelamkan kepalanya dipelukan Sougo. Biarkanlah mereka berdua menikmati 'posisi' mereka ini.

Tanpa mereka sadari, se sosok(?) tak terlihat memperhatikan mereka dari gang yang tidak dari tempat mereka itu . Sosok(?) yang tak terlihat itu, tersenyum penuh arti dan kembali memikirkan rencananya kepada dua muda-mudi tersebut, ohh atau yang lebih tepat empat muda-mudi tersebut.

.

"Sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik ." Sosok(?) tak terlihat itu pun tersenyum yang tak bisa di jelaskan.

.

Kagura dan Sougo masih bermesraan(?), masih menikmati posisi(?) mereka yang sebenarnya cukup berbahaya(?) itu. Kagura dan Sougo yang sudah melupakan sekitaran mereka dan merasa bahwa 'dunia' sudah seperti milik mereka berdua, Kagura akhirnya sadar bahwa ini tidak betul.

Sougo dihadapannya adalah Sougo milik Kagura _'dunia ini'_ bukan miliknya. Seharusnya dia tau itu.

Sebelum terlalu jauh dan sebelum ada orang yang mereka kenal melihat posisi(?) mereka, Kagura pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk melepaskan pelukan itu dan langsung melarikan diri dari Sougo. Saat dia sudah mau melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sougo, semuanya pun terlambat, yahh sangat terlambat.

.

" Okita-Taicho, Fukukaicho mencarimu dimana-mana. Fukukaicho bilang kalau Okita-Taicho tidak cepat kembali maka Fukukaicho akan- Ouwhh... Maaf menggangu kalian Okita-Taicho, China-San.. Silahkan lanjutkan kembali aktifitasnya.. Aku tidak melhat apapun kok Okita-Taicho, China-San.. haha.. Aku permisi dulu yah Okita-Taicho, China-San.. Bye .." sosok(?) berambut hitam dan membawa makanan kesukaannya yaitu apan(?).

.

Sosok tersebut yang memproitaskan nyawanya karena masih menayangi nyawanya pun langsung melarikan diri meninggalkan tempat yang baru saja dia melihat sesuatu yang tidak boleh, sangat tidak boleh dia lihat.

Kagura dan Sougo yang melihat sosok(?) berambut hitam yang membawa apan(?) itu yang melarikan diri dari mereka berdua, hanya bisa menatap datar sekaligus mengutuki sosok(?) tersebut. Apalagi Sougo, bukan hanya sosok(?) tersebut yang dia kutuki , tetapi seseorang yang dipanggil Fukukaicho oleh sosok(?) yang menggangu kegiatan(?) mereka. _'shine.. hijikata'_ doa(?) Sougo didalam hatinya.

Kagura yang awalnya masih terkejut karena kegiatan(?) mereka diganggu itu pun mulai sadar dari keterkejutannya dan memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada.

Sougo yang masih mengutuki sosok(?) tersebut dan Fukukaicho nya, tiba-tiba merasakkan sesuatu(?) yang dipeluknya tiba-tiba melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai meninggalkannya.

Kagura yang sudah jauh dari pandangan Sougo, hanya bisa memandang datar saat Kagura benar-benar tidak terlihat dimatanya.

.

"Lihat saja, kalian benar-benar akan tamat ditanganku, Jimmy, Hijikata-San .." Sougo pun mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

"Lihat saja China, Kau itu milikku, jadi akan aku buat kau mengatakan semua hal yang kamu rahasiakan itu dariku .."

.

"Lihat saja .." Sougo meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan senyuman sadistnya yang mematikan itu .

.

.

.

,

,

,

,

 **Flasback Off**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Cihh..." Kagura yang kembali mengingat pertemuannya dengan Sougo, merasa kesal sendiri saat mengingatnya kembali. Ingin rasanya dia meremukkan semua tulangnya Sougo karena telah membuat dirinya merasakan perasaan campur aduk karenanya.

.

 _"Dasar sadist sialan"_ Siapa yang tidak kesal, dilihat oleh orang yang mengenal mereka dengan posisi yang sangat memalukan(?) seperti itu ..! Kagura benar-benar kesal sekaligus malu disaat bersamaan.

Tapi walaupun begitu, Kagura tidak bisa pungkiri betapa besar rindunya saat melihat Sougo. Walaupun yang Kagura temui bukan Sougo yang Kagura kenal, tetap saja membuat Kagura rindu akan sosoknya karena betapa mirip atau sama(?) nya mereka berdua sampai-sampai membuat Kagura hampir sulit membedakannya.

Tapi walaupun begitu, walaupun mereka hampir sulit dibedakan oleh Kagura. Kagura tetap akan tau yang mana Sougo _'didunianya sebenarnya'_ dan _'didunia barunya'_ ini jika suatu saat mereka bersama-sama. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi karena mereka berdua hidup disunia berbeda.

.

Kagura pun keluar dari kasur didalam lemarinya(?) dan menuju kamar mandi.

.

 _"mungkin mandi air dingin bisa 'sedikit' membantu"_ Kagura pun berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan harap bisa saat dia mandi air dingin bisa membantu mendingin kan kepalanya yang terasa panas akibat kejadian yang dialaminya tadi.

.

 _"semoga saja .."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DIDUNIA LAIN (?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAA..." Kagura yang sudah berada didalam kamar _'barunya'_ itu, berteriak tak karuan entah apa sebabnya.

.

"KENAPA HARUS JADI BEGINI SIHH ..!" Kagura yang histeris, kembali mengingat kejadian di sekolah _'dunia barunya'_ itu.

.

"DASAR SADIST NO BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BABA...AAARRRGGHHHHH... SIIAALAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Flashback On**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Kagura-Chan .."

.

"Kagura-Chan Ohayou .."

.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu Kagura-San"

.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Kagura-Senpai .."

.

"Kagura Ohayou"

.

"Ohayou" Kagura membalas satu persatu sapaan yang ditujukkan kepadanya. Kagura sangat senang karena orang-orang di _'dunia barunya'_ itu sangat ramah seperti _'dunia sebenarnya'._

 _._

Kagura yang sedari tadi memasang senyumannya yang cerah karena merasa sangat senang dari saat masuk sekolah _'barunya'_ itu tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikan tingkah Kagura yang dari saat Kagura memasuki gerbang sekolah sampai Kagura yang sudah berada di muka pintu kelas.

Sepasang mata yang sedari memperhatikannya itu mulai melangkah pergi meninggalkan tempatnya yang digunakannya untuk memperhatikan Kagura dengan menampilkan seenyuman yang sulit di artikan itu.

.

Kagura telah berdiri didepan pintu kelas dengan papan yang bertuliskan 3-Z itu. Untung waktu Kagura berada di _'kamar barunya'_ , Kagura dengan niat baik hati(?) membersikan(menghancurkan) _'kamar barunya'_ itu dengan tujuan bisa menemukan petunjuk buat Kagura supaya Kagura tidak bingung menjalani aktifitas _'barunya' 'ddidunia barunya'_ itu. Dan saat Kagura mendapatkan petunjuk(?) yang dicarinya, yaitu Buku Harian, Kagura pun dengan cepat mempelajarinya dan langsung mempraktekkannya(?), itulah kenapa Kagura mengetahui letak kelasnya. Kalau letak sekolahnya sih, dengan baik hati(?) Bakamui tercintanya(?) dengan senang hati pergi sekolah bareng bersama Kagura (walaupun Kagura enggak rela sih).

Tapi ada yang membuat Kagura bingung ..? Kenapa buku hariannya ada dua ..? Ditambah lagi buku harian satunya itu dikunci pakai gembok dan seperti tidak pernah disentuh ..? Kagura menegetahui itu karena buku harian satunya itu tampak berdebu ..

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kagura pun tidak memperdulikan buku harian itu, dan lebih memlih membaca buku harian yang tampaknya sering digunakan oleh Kagura _'dunia ini'_ karena tampakknya masih bagus dan terlihat sering dipakai itu.

.

Kembali ke realita(?) yang Kagura ada didepan pintu kelas 3-Z itu. Kagura yang tanpa berpikir panjang, langsung membuka pintu kelas tersebut dan melangkah masuk dengan semangat.

.

"Ohayou Minna .." Kagura menyapa teman satu kelasnya dengan semangat karena Kagura sudah senang dan bersemangat dari masuk gerbang sudah banyak yang menyapanya.

.

"Ohayou Kagura/Kagura-San/Kagura-Chan" sapaan kompak dan kelas 3-Z itu. Mereka juga terlihat semangat saat Kagura memasuki kelas tersebut.

.

"Kagura-Chan kamu sudah menonton drama tadi malam nggak ..? Pemeran utama prianya ganteng amat kan. Kyaaa..."

.

"Kagura kamu sudah menonton anime terbaru musim ini ..? Keren amat yah anime-anime musim ini.."

.

"Kagura-San, sebentar ada pertemuan Ketua-ketua ekskul dengan osis membahas tentang ekskul-ekskul kedepannya .."

.

"Kagura, kamu sudah bermain game terbaru ini ..? Dijamin seratus persen keren banget ..! Coba deh ..!"

.

"Kagura-San, Kamu sudah selesai membuat tugas dari sensei ..? Hari ini terakhirnya membuat tugasnya loh, Sensei sudah menyuruh kita mengumpulkan hari ini kan ..?"

.

"Kagura-Chan, sebentar ajari aku judo yah.. Aku ingin beajar bela diri .."

.

"Kagura, berpacaranlah denganku .."

.

"Tidak.. denganku saja.."

.  
"Enak saja.. Denganku saja Kagura-Chan, aku lebih keren daripada dia..!"

.

"Cari masalah yah .."

.  
"iya, emangnya kenapa..!"

.

"taman belakang free. Ayo ..!"

.

"Ayo ..!"

.

"Dasar laki-laki, tidak tahu diri ..!"

.

"Mah..mah.. Kamu kan sudah tahu laki-laki gimana .."

.

"Cih .."

.

"Anoo... Minna..." Kagura yang melihat teman-teman _"sekelasnya"_ yang memberikannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menumpuk dan malahan ada yang sudah mulai ngaco pertanyaanya, membuat Kagura bingung bagaimana menghentikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak ada henti itu.

.

"Minna-San.. Sebentar lagi kelasnya sudah bakalan mulai. Kalian tidak merasa kasihan dengan Kagura-Chan yang terlihat sangat kebingungan seperti itu. Mengertilah Minna-San .." terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang yang berusaha menghentikan teman-teman sekelasnya dan berusaha menolong Kagura yang sudah kelepotan menghadapi teman-teman sekelasnya itu.

.

"..." mereka hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan itu dan lebih memilih meninggalkan Kagura karena tidak mau berurusan dengan gadis berambut hitam tersebut.

.

"Fiuhh... Terima Kasih Soyo-Chan... Kalau kamu tidak ada, entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya .."

.

"Tenang saja Kagura-Chan.. Aku pasti menolong sahabatku kok" gadis berambut hitam panjang yang dipanggil Soyo-Chan atau yang bernama lengkap Tokugawa Soyo , seorang kolongmerat dan adik dari direktur Tokugawa Corp itu.

.

"Kamu memang sahabat yang terbaik Soyo-Chan .." Kagura memberikan senyuman lima jarinya kepada Soyo dan dibalas dengan senyuman anggun dari Soyo.

.

"Ohh yah Kagura-Chan tadi-"

.  
" Minna.. kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing.. Kelasnya sudah mau dimulai .." Sebelum Soyo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) masuk didalam kelas mereka sambil menyuruh murid-murid didalam kelas duduk di tempat(?) mereka masing-masing.

.

"Kita lanjutkan sebentar yah Kagura-Chan.." Soyo pun kembali ketempatnya(?) yang berada di barisan depan, berbeda jauh dengan Kagura yang berada di barisan belakang.

.

Kagura pun segera duduk di tempatnya yang berada di pojokkan samping jendela. Bagaimana Kagura bisa tahu itu tempatnya ..? Gampang saja, Kagura mengetahuinya karena Kagura sudah mempelajari Buku Harian milik Kagura ' _dunia ini'_ dan setiap meja kelas tersebut pasti ada papan nama pemilik meja tersebut.

Walaupun kelas mereka sangat ribut, tapi kelas mereka adalah kelas terbaik dari kelas-kelas yang ada disekolah tersebut. Itu kenapa Soyo-Chan yang seorang gadis kolongmerat bisa dikelas itu. Walaupun kelas mereka bernama 3-Z karena disekolah itu Z dianggap huruf yang bagus dari A ataupun S . Mungkin sistem sekolah ini menerap kan huruf teakhir adalah yang terbaik.

Seperti moto sekolah mereka, yaitu "Yang terakhir bertahan, itulah yang terbaik" . Begitulah Motto sekolah mereka. Aneh bukan .?

.

Kembali lagi ke realita, sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) yang berada di depan kelas yang sedang menghisap lolipopnya(?) yang seperti rokok(?) itu, hanya memandang bosan siswa-siswa yang ada di depannya. Entah bagaimana bisa sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) itu bisa menjadi guru sekaligus walikelas dari kelas terbaik di kelas tersebut..?

.

"Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, kita kedatangan murid baru. Kamu yang disana, ayo masuk .." terlihat sosok(?) lain memasuki kelas tersebut. Terlihat semua gadis dikelas tersebut melirik senang ke arah sosok(?) tersebut saat sudah berada di depan kelas itu.

Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain, Kagura hanya memandang luar jendela sambil berpikir apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya dia _'dunia barunya'_ dan bagaimana dia bisa pulang ke _'dunia asalnya'_ , tanpa menyadari sosok yang didepan kelas terus mempehatikan Kagura sambil menyerigai kecil yang membuat tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

.

"Jadi Souichiro-Kun, tempat(?)mu disamping gadis berambut orange yang berada belakang pojokkan itu. Berteman baiklah dengan dia.. Oke.. sekarang kita akan memulai pelajaan kita, buka halaman 123 di- bla..bla..bla.." sosok(?) itu sudah tidak lagi mendengar suara dari sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) tersebut, dan mulai berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk menjadi tempat(?)nya sambil memperhatikan Kagura yang maasih menatap keluar kelas.

.

" Boleh aku duduk sini ..?" tanya dari sosok(?) tersebut.

.

" ... " Kagura tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari sosok(?) tersebut. Bukan tidak mau menjawab, tapi karena Kagura tidak memperhatikan. Jangan kan tau kalau ada sosok(?) disampingnya, sosok(?) yang memasuki kelas saja Kagura tidak tahu karena sakin berpikirnya bagaimana kedepannya Kagura di _'dunia barunya'_ ini.

.

" ... " Merasa tidak ada jawaban, sosok itupun langsung duduk disamping Kagura dengan nyaman sambil memperhatikan Kagura yang masih ashik dengan lamunannya .

.

" Kagura.. bacalah halaman 321 .." ucap dari sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) yang didepan kelas itu.

.

"..."

.

" Kagura .. Apa kau mendengarnya ..?!" Sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) yang tadi sedang memperhatikan bukunya akhirnya memalingkan wajahnya untuk menghadap kearah Kagura.

.

" ... "

.

" Kagura ..!"

.

" ... "

.

" Ssttth ... Hei, China.. Cepat baca halaman ini, Ginpachi-Sensei memperhatikanmmu sedari tadi .." Akhirnya sosok(?) yang berada disampingnya Kagura merasa adanya ancaman(?) bahaya(?) dari sosok(?) rambut gimbal ubanan(?) yang dipanggil Ginpachi-Sensei atau yang bernama lengkap Sakata Ginpachi, akhirnya berusaha menyadarkan Kagura dari lamunannya.

.

"..." Kagura yang masih melamun, tidak menyadari ada yang memanggilnya.

.

" Heiii... China... Heyyy..." Sosok(?) tersebut yang merasa Kagura masih tidak memperhatikannya akhirnya sudah merasa kesal sendiri.

.

" WOYY.. CHINA MESUME.. SADAR WOY.. SADAR .." Akhirnya sosok(?) itu suah tidak bisa lagi mengendalikan emosinya karena sedari tadi merasa tidak diperhatikan oleh gadis tersebut.

.

"APAAN SIH...SAKIT TAU.. "Kagura merasa kesal karena telinganya diteriakin oleh seseorang disampingnya.

.

"EHH..SADIST .. SEJAK KAPAN KAMU ADA DISINI HAHH...!" Kagura yang 'akhirnya' menyadari sosok(?) yang dipanggilnya _'sadist'_ disampingnya hanya bisa kaget milihat kehadiran sosok(?) disampingnya.

.

"DARI TADI TAHU 'BAKA' " Sosok(?) yang dipanggil _'sadist'_ tersebut oleh Kagura menekan kata 'BAKA' dan hanya bisa menahan kesal dengan kelakuan Kagura yang menurutnya menyebalkan tersebut.

.

"JANGAN TERIAK-TERIAK JUGA.. 'BAKA' .. EMANGNYA AKU BUDEK HAHHH...!" Kagura yang juga merasa kesal dengan sosok(?) tersebut, juga menekan kata 'BAKA' untuk sosok(?) tersebut.

.

"EMANG ...!"

.

"NGAJAK BERKELAHI YAHH... SINI MAJU" Kagura yang sudah merasa 'sangat' kesal itu akhirnya mengajak sosok(?) itu berkelahi.

.

Tanpa disadari oleh sosok(?) itu, sosok(?) tersebt sudah menyerigai sadist(?) kepada Kagura, dan membalas perkataan Kagura.

.

" Dengan senang hati saya terima ajakannya .." Sosok(?) itu pun mulai mendekati Kagura dan sudah menyiapkan tinjunya untuk Kagura.

.

Kagura yang melihat hal itu, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi langsung melayangkan tinjuannya kepada sosok(?) tersebut yang dengan 'senang hati' dibala oleh sosok tersebut

.

" Kalian ingin melanjutkan pertempurannya kan ..! Silahkan lanjut diluar Kagura, Souichirou-Kun " Entah gimana caranya, Ginpachi-Sensei sudah memegang kerah berlakang mereka, dan membawa(menyeret) mereka keluar dari kelas tersebut.

.

"Silahkan lanjutkan aktifitas kalian, dan jangan menggangu pelajarannya. Mengerti Kagura, Souichirou- Kun .." ucap Ginpachi-Sensei yang entah kenapa dibalas anggukkan dari dua pasangan sejoli(?) tersebut.

.

 _Brakkk..._

 _._

" Ichhh... " Kagura dan sosok(?) yang dipanggil Souichirou-Kun oleh Ginpachi-Sensei hanya bisa meringis melihat pintu depan mereka ditutup(banting) keras oleh Ginpachi-Sensei.

.

" ... " Mereka berdua hanya bisa terdiam saat pintu didepan mereka tertutup dengan sempurna itu..

.

"Mau kemana, Sadist ..?" Kagura menatap bingung kearah sosok(?) tersebut yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

" Kantin .." Sosok(?) tersebut tetap terus berjalan tanpa berbalik menghadap Kagura.

.

Mendengar nama kantin di sebut sosok(?) tersebut, tanpa pikir panjang Kagura mengikuti sosok(?) tersebut.

.

"Heii.. Sadist.. Tunggu .."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

.

.

.

.

" Hahh... Kenyangnya ..." Sosok(?) tersebut hanya memandang datar sekaligus ngeri melihat Kagura yang baru saja menghabiskan 15 porsi makan itu.

.

Kagura yang sebenarnya menyadari tatapan dari sosok(?) tersebut, tidak memperdulikannya. Fokus Kagura hanya kepada perutnya yang sedah buncit akibat kekenyangan itu.

.

"Kau mengerikan, China .."

.

" Bodoh amat .." Sosok(?) tersebut hanya memutarkan bola matanya bosan mendengar jawaban dari Kagura yang terdengar santai amat.

.

" China.. " Sosok itu memandang Kagura dengan sulit diartikan.

.

" Hmnn .." Kagura yang sedang memakan makanan penutup(?)nya (padahal dia sendiri bilang sudah kenyang, tapi masih makan makanan penutup -_- ) hanya membalas bosan panggilan dari sosok(?) tersebut

.

" Kau tidak rindu padaku ..?"

.

" Hu'uk ... Hu'uk... Hu'uk ...! " Sosok(?) tersebut yang melihat Kagura kesedek makanan penutup(?)nya, cepat-cepat memberikan minuman kepada Kagura.

.

" ... " Kagura yang tanpa pikir panjang pun langsung mengambil minuman dari sosok(?) tersebut dan langsung meminumnya.

.

" Hahhh .." Sosok(?) tersebut yang melihat Kagura yang sudah lega, ikut lega juga melihatnya.

.

" Jadi, China, apa kau tidak rindu padaku ..?" tanya lagi sosok(?) itu kepada Kagura.

.

" .. " Kagura yang belum menjawa pertanyaan Sosok(?) tersebut, terlihat menghela nafas dan mempersiapkan diri untuk berbicara.

.

" ... " Sosok(?) tersebut yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kagura pun hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar apa yang akan di katakan Kagura.

.

Kagura yang sudah mulai membuka mulut pun. sudah mulai bersuara...

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA... RINDU KATAMU ... WKWKWKWKWK... SADIST KAMU KENAPA ...?! KEPALAMU TERBENTUR YAHH ..! DIMANA ..? HAHAHAHA... SUMPAH, AKU NGGAK BISA MENAHAN KETAWAKU... HAHAHAHAHAHA ..." Kagura yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan ketawanya, hanya bisa ketawa layaknya orang yang dirasuki(?) sesuatu.

.

Sosok(?) tersebut yang melihat Kagura yang tidak bisa menahan ketawanya, hanya bisa mendengus kesal melihatnya. Ayolah, dia sudah sangat serius mengatakan kata tersebut, tapi hanya dianggap lolucon dari Kagura, dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

.

Tanpa disadari Kagura, sosok(?) tersebut mendorongnya kebelakang dan membuat kepalanya bersentuhan dengan kursi kantin. (Tenang saja, Kanting sekolah mereka seperti restoran, jadi kursi mereka itu kursi sofa)

.

" ... " Kagura yang masih bingung dengan kelakuan sosok(?) tersebut, hanya bisa diam melihatnya. Kagura juga tidak menyadari posisi mereka yang bisa dikatakan cukup berbahaya(?) tersebut.

.

Sosok tersebut memandang tajam mata Kagura yang berwarna biru langit itu dengan mata merah darahnya itu. Tersirat keseriusan disorot mata merah darah tersebut yang membuat Kagura tahu bahwa sosok(?) yang berada di depannya itu lagi serius.

.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya. 'Apa' .. 'Kau' .. 'tidak' .. 'rindu' .. 'pada' .. 'ku' .. nee, China ..!?" tanya lagi sosok(?) itu kepada Kagura dan kali ini dengan penuh penakanan.

.

"Sekarang aku tanya.. 'Buat' ... 'apa' .. 'aku' .. 'rindu' .. 'pada' .. 'mu' .. nee, Sadist ..?!" bukannya menjawab, Kagura malah membalas pertanyaan sosok tersebut dengan pertanyaan.

.

"owhh .." Sosok(?) tersebut yang merasa tertantang oleh gadis yang berada dibawanya(?) itu, menampilkan seringai mematikannya untuk gadis yang berada dibawahnya itu.

.

"Kau ingin tau yah, kenapa kamu 'harus' 'rindu' padaku yah .. Karena .." sosok(?) tersebut menekan kata 'harus' 'rindu' itu sekaligus mengganungkan kalimatnya yang membuat gadis dibawahnya(?) penasaran itu, mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kagura yang membuat Kagura risih karena nafas dari sosok(?) tersebut membuat Kagura geli sendiri.

.

"Karena.. Kau, Kagura.. adalah 'pacarku', 'milikku'. Milik seorang 'Okita' 'Sougo'. Jadi jelas 'kau' 'harus' 'rindu' 'padaku' . Karena seorang 'Yato' 'Kagura' hanyalah 'milik'nya 'Okita' 'Sougo' seorang. 'Okita' 'Sougo', 'milikku' .. Kau mengerti, nee 'China' .." jelas sosok(?) itu kepada Kagura yang ternyata bernama 'Okita Sougo' tersebut dengan beberapa kata yang sengaja dia tekankan.

Sougo yang melihat Kagura yang terdiam bingung sekaligus terkejut, hanya bisa menampilkan seringainya dan mulai memakang(?) telinganya Kagura.

.

Kagura yang awalnya diam karena sangat terkejut dan bingung dengan perkataan Sougo, akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya berkat Sougo memakan(?) telinganya Kagura.

.

Merasa telinganya 'dijilat'(?) oleh sesuatu yang kenyal(?) , membuat Kagura merinding sendiri , tanpa berpikir panjang langsung menendang Sougo Junior(?) dengan keras, sampai membuat Sougo Senior(?) meringis kesakitan sambil memegang Sougo Junior(?) yang sedang kesakitan(?) akibat ciuman(?) kasih sayang(?) dari lututnya Kagura. (Benar-benar ciuman(?) kasih sayang(?) )

.

" 'Pacarmu' .. 'Milikmu' .. 'Aku' .. Hee, dalam 'mimpi'mu 'Kuso Gaki' .." Tanpa berpikir panjang, Kagura pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut setelah terbebas dari jeratan(?) maut(?) seorang Okita Sougo dan membiarkan 'seorang' Okita Sougo yang terbaring menyedikan(?) sambil masih memegang Sougo Junior(?)nya.

.

Sougo yang melihat Kagura yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya, hanya bisa menatap datar ke arah Kagura walaupun masih merasa sakit diselangkahan yang terdapat Sougo Junior(?) nya.

.

" Lihat saja, nee China .." Serigai mematikan muncul di wajah tampannya tersebut sambil memikirkan rencana apa saja yang akan dilakukan kepada Kagura.

.

Hahh... memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Sougo menyerigai sangat lebar. Sougo benar-benar tidak sabar menunggunya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Skip Time**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura benar-benar sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkah Sougo yang menurut Kagura sangat berlebihan itu.

.

Ayolah.. Bagaimana Kagura tidak mau kesal .! Semenjak kejadian dikantin, Sougo menjadi lepas kendali dan terus mengikuti Kagura kemana pun Kagura pergi ..!

.

Jika, di kelas oke, karena mereka memang satu kelas, malahan satu meja (entah kenapa Kagura merasa dikutuk saat kembali mengingatnya). Tapi kalo sudah sampai di muka toilet 'khusus' perempuan gimana coba .! Malahan si 'sialan' Sougo hampir masuk toilet 'khusus' perempuan kalau tidak Kagura menghentikannya(meninjunya) supaya tidak masuk toilet 'khusus' perempuan itu.

.

Bukan hanya itu saja, semua orang yang berbicara dengan Kagura, mau itu laki-laki atau perempuan, selalu ditatapnya tajam seperti tatapannya bisa membunuh seseorang. Malahan ada seorang murid pria yang mau berbicara dengan Kagura karena mau membahas mengenai rapat Ketua-ketua Ekskul dengan pengurus OSIS tentang kemajuan Ekskul-ekskul kedepannya yang akan mereka ikuti sebentar, hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan dan (mungkin karena sakin ketakutannya) mengompol(?) ditempatnya berdiri, membuat celana murid pria tersebut basah akibat tatapan 'tajam' Sougo yang mematikan itu. (entah Kagura mau ketawa atau merasa kasihan kepada murid pria tersebut)

.

Dan bukan hanya itu saja ..! Laki-laki yang memegang Kagura , mau ditangan,pundak, kepala , atau dimana saja (kalau dimana saja jelaslah Sougo akan memukulnya) akan dipukul oleh si brengsek Sougo tanpa belas kasihan. Nanti berhenti saat Kagura menghentikan(menendang) Sougo yang rupa pembunuh haus darah tersebut.

.

Kagura juga harus menahan kesal sekaligus malu saat Sougo dengan seenaknya duduk disamping Kagura yang harusnya menjadi kursinya sang Ketua Karate dan memandang seseorang yang berdiri bingung di samping kursi tersebut, yang notebanenya adalah sang pemilik kursi tersebut (Ketua Karate) dengan tatapan tatapan tajam mematikannya yang mebuat Ketua Karate tersebut berpikir 'apa salahnya ..?'.

Kagura yang sudah kesal (sekaligus malu) tersebut hanya bisa minta maaf sebesar-besarnya kepada Ketua Karate yang berdiri seperti patung tersebut, dan menyuruh(menendang) Sougo dari ruang rapat tersebut.

.

Kagura tidak habis pikir, kenapa Sougo menjadi OOC begini ..!? Okita Sougo yang _'didunia ini'_ sangat berbeda dengan Okita Sougo yang dikenalnya _'didunia sebenarnya'_.! Kagura benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran Okita Sougo _'didunia ini'_ , Kagura benar-benar merindukan sosok(?) Okita Sougo _'didunia sebenarnya'_.

.

 _"Merindukan ..?"_ Kagura yang menyebutkan kata tersebut dibatinnya, membuat wajah Kagura memerah malu sekaligu 'salting' (salah tingkah) dengan sendirinya.

.

Sougo yang melihat wajah Kagura yang memerah sekaligus salting tersebut, hanya mengerut tidak suka. Sougo tidak suka Kaguranya(?) bertingkah seperti itu akibat memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya.

.

 _"Dirinya ..!?"_ Entah kenapa Sougo menyerigai memikirkannya. Mungkin saja kan Kaguranya(?) bertingkah seperti itu karena sedang memkirkannya (pede amat) (tanpa Sougo menyadari apa yang dipikirkannya memang betul, hanya saja salahnya itu bukan dia _'diunia ini'_ tetapi dia _'dari dunia lain'_ )

.

"Lagi memikirkanku yah, China .." Dengan pedenya(!) Sougo berkata seperti itu (yang membuat Author mual) sambil menyerigai ke arah Kagura (yang juga membuat Kagura mual)

.

"Dalam mimpimu .." Kagura mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung sekolah.

.

Sougo hanya berdecih kesal melihat ekspresi Kagura, sangat berbeda dengan ekspetensi(?) Sougo. Bukannya menunjukkan ekspresi malu seperti ekspetensi(?) Sougo, Kagura malahan menunjukan wajah masam dan meningggalkan Sougo.

Sougo yang melihat Kagura yang sudah semakin menjauh, akhirnya mulai mengejar Kagura.

.

" Kagura-San .." Sougo melihat Kagura didekat oleh seekor serangga(?) (bagi Sougo semua murid laki-laki adalah serangga dimatanya jika mendekati Kaguranya) itu, hanya menatap tajam serangga tersebut berharap tatapannya bisa membunuh serangga tersebut.

.

"Kumohon, jadilah pacarku .." Semua orang yang ada disitu menatap seekor serangga(?) tersebut dengan tatapan bermacam-macam. Ada yang tatapan kaget, aneh, takjub, dan malahan ngeri/kasihan (ngeri karena berani mengajak Kagura berpacaran di hadapan seorang Okita Sougo dan kasihan dengan nasib seekor serangga(?) tersebut ditangan seorang Okita Sougo). Tiba-tiba suasana disitu menjadi mencekam dan horor yang membuat semua orang disitu lebih memilih lari dari pada nyawa mereka terancam. Mereka semua tahu sumber dari susana mencekam dan horor itu dari mana .! Mereka hanya bisa berdoa semoga seekor serangga(?) itu bisa selamat dari amukan seorang Okita Sougo

.

" ... " Kagura hanya bisa terdiam saat mendengar ajakan tersebut. Bukan dia tidak mau menjawab, hanya saja dia tidak tau apa itu 'pacar' ..? Sedangkan si sialan Sougo yang tadi juga bekata 'pacar' dia tidak tahu. Dia mengira saat Sougo mengatakan 'pacar' tadi, Kagura kira itu aritnya 'Babu' karena 'kata' itu keluar dari mulut seorang Okita Sougo yang 'sadist' itu (entah ini polos atau bodoh). Tapi setalah kata 'pacar' keluar dari seekor serangga(?) ini, membuat Kagura kembali berpikir 'Apa arti pacar' itu.

.

" Dia 'PACARKU' 'MILIKKU' . Siapa mengijinkanmu berkata seperti itu kepada 'MILIKKU' ..!" Kagura yang sudah mau berkata(atau bertanya .?) pacar itu apa , tiba-tiba Okita 'brengsek' sAHOugo langsung 'memeluknya' dari belakang sambil menatap tajam mematikannya kepada seekor serangga(?) seolah tatapannya bisa 'membunuh' seekor serangga(?) tersebut. Seekor serangga(?) tersebut hanya bisa menggigil ketakutan dan entah sadar atau tidak, mengompol ditempatnya berdiri yang membuat celananya basah. Tanpa pikir panjangpun, seekor serangga(?) tersebut melarikan diri(?) dari tempat tersebut sambil menangis dan memanggil 'Okaa-san'nya.

.

" ... " Kagura dan Sougo hanya bisa memandang datar seekor serangga tersebut dan ilfeel melihat tingkah dari seekor serangga(?) tersebut.

.

"Menjijikan .." ucap mereka bersama-sama.

.

Kagura yang awalnya lupa dengan perkataan Sougo karena melihat tingkah seekor serangga(?) yang menurutnya menjijikan tersebut dan juga 'belum' menyadari posisi mereka yang berbahaya, akhirnya sadar dengan perkataan Sougo dan posisi mereka yang berbahaya(?), akhirnya mulai mengambil ancang-ancang berniat untuk membanting(?) Sougo ketempat yang empuk(?).

Sougo yang merasakan objek(?) yang dipelukannya yang tiba-tiba melakukan sesuatu mencurigakan, akhirnya tersadar dan mau melakukan antisipasi(?) jika sesuatu yang buruk(?) terjadi padanya. Tapi semuanya terlambat sebelum Sougo melakukan antisipasi(?).. Yahh, terlambat..

Tanpa Sougo sadari, Kagura sudah memegang tanganya dengan erat, mengambil ancang-ancang dan mulai mengangkat tubuh Sougo ke udara(?) dan dalam sekejap Sougo sudah berada di tempat yang empuk(?) yang artinya Kagura sukses membanting(?) Sougo ketempat yang empuk.

.

"Seperti yang kukatakan dikatin tadi. 'Pacarmu' .. 'Milikmu' .. 'Aku' .. Hee, dalam 'mimpi'mu 'Kuso Gaki' .." Sebelum Kagura meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Kagura masih sempat-sempatnya menginjak wajah tampan (entah masih tampat atau tidak sekarang) seorang Okita Sougo dan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Sougo yang baru saja mendapatkan perlakuan(?) spesial(?) dari Kaguranya, hanya bisa memegang wajah tampan(?)nya dan memandang datar kearah Kagura yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya. Entah kenapa nasibnya hari ini sangat sial atau beruntung(?) karena mendapatkan perlakuan(?) spesial(?) dari Kagura yang pertama di Sougo Junior(?)nya dan sekarang di wajah tampan(?)nya.

.

"Lihat saja nanti China, akan kubuat kau klepek-klepek 'jatuh' 'cinta' kepadaku. Dan membuatmu minta maaf atas kelakuanmu kepada wajah tampan(?)ku dan junior(?) kecil(?)ku. Ohh.. tidak maksudku gede(?)ku. Akan ku buat kau memuja-muja(?) wajah tampan(?)ku dan membuat bibir(?) seksi(?)mu itu memanjakan(?) junior(?) gede(?)ku sampai membuatmu mengeluh(?) kenikmatan(?). Ohh.. yaa.. Baby.. Lihat saja ...!" Sougo yang telah mengakhiri kalimatnya yang (entahlah apa yang Author akan tulis) 'vulgar'(?) tersebut, menyerigai mesum(?) sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dia dilakukan kepada Kaguranya. (kenapa Sougo OOC begini..!)

Ahhh... memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Junior(?) gede(?)nya berdiri(?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"SADIST SIALAANNNN... AWAS SAJA KAU... AKAN KUREMUKKAN SEMUA TULANGMU SAMPAI KAU TIDAK BERDIRI LAGI... ohh.. tidak.. bukan kuremukkan tapi AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU...YAAA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU... SADIST NO BAKAYAROOOOOOOOOO..." Kagura sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk teriak marah-marah kembali mengingat semua kejadian yang munurutnya 'sangat' menyebalkan itu.

.

"WOYY... CHINAAA..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan dari luar jendelanya. Kagura yang mendengar teriakkan tersebut hanya bisa kaget mendengarnya. Kagura yang masih kaget hanya terdiam mendengar suara teriakkan tersebut.

.

 _"jangan-jangan.."_ Didalam bantinnya, Kagura hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap apa yang dikiranya oleh suara itu adalah salah besar.

.

"WOOYYYY.. CHINA... BUKA JENDELANYA, CEPAT ..." Suara teriakkan itu terdengar kembali.

.

Kagura yang awalnya masih berdoa dan berharap didalam hatinya supaya dia salah dengar, atau halusinasi, atau untuk 'China' tetangga sebelah, atau apa yang dikiranya salah, atau apalah yang pesti bukan dia, tanpa pikir panjang dan ba-bi-bu lagi langsung cepat-cepat berlari kearah jendela dan membuka jendela kamarnya.

.

" ... " Kagura hanya bisa terdiam mematung saat melihat sosok(?) yang sangat tidak dia harapkan itu berdiri didepannya (atau lebih tepat koridor kamar disamping kamarnya) dan menujukkan serigai kemenangan yang membuat Kagura ingin merobek-robek wajah tampan(?) tersebut.

.

Sougo yang melihat Kagura yang terdiam mematung seperti mayat hidup , lebih melebarkan serigainya yang bisa membuat wanita-wanita klepek-klepek (masasih ..!) (tidak untuk Kagura dan Author) melihatnya (Author rasa mual).

.

" Kita tertanyata tetanggaan yah China. Mohon bantuannya .." Dan didetik itu, disaat itu, nyawa Kagura benar-benar meninggalkan tubuhnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya kelar juga Chapter keduanya. Fiuhh... 5 hari Author membuat Chapter keduanya.. rasa-rasanya benar-benar lelah. Ditambah lagi Author kuliah, benar-benar harus membagi waktu. Dan juga demi Chapter dua ini, Author rela belum membuat tugas Author. Ini semua bagi para readers yang membaca dan mendukung Fanfiction Author. Hontou ni ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU.**

 **Bagi affsaini , terima kasih telas membaca dan memfolow fanfiction Author. Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu. :)**

 **Bagi Syifa-chan , terima kasih telah membaca dan mereview Fanfiction Author. Dan.. Hahaha.. kayaknya Author ngga bisa deh menghancurkan 'dinding dengan vpn unlocked!' , bagaimanapun Author hanyalah manusia(?) dan harap maklum Author baru newbie menulis cerita di . :)**

 **Bagi akinagnq , terima kasih telah membaca dan memfollow sekaligus favorite fanfiction Author. Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ohh.. iyaaa.. Karena di fanfiction ini Kagura ada dua dan Sougo juga ada dua, admin akan membedakan mereka dengan menulis Kagura!Edo, Kagura!3Z, Sougo!Edo dan Sougo!3Z. Untuk Kagura!Edo dan Kagura!3Z yang lagi bertukar tubuh, tetap Author akan menulis Kagura yang sama dengan jiwa mereka. Seperti, walaupun Kagura!Edo sekarang berada di tubuh Kagura!3Z tetap Author tulis Kagura!Edo dan juga Kagura!3Z berada didalam tubuh Kagura!Edo akn tetap Author tulis Kagura!3Z. Paham kan ..? Atau belum paham juga ..?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kagura!Edo : Kok, Pemeran utama prianya muncul sih, Hanami-Chan. Kan sudah aku bilang dichapter pertama untuk tidak memunculkannya, kalau perlu MATIkan saja, aru. Setuju kan, Kagura!3Z ..!**

 **Kagura!3Z : Setuju aru ..!**

 **Sougo!Edo : Kalau tidak muncul artinya bukan pemeran utama pria , China dan China tiruan.**

 **Sougo!3Z : Aku memang setuju denganmu , diriku yang lain. Tapi siapa yang kamu sebut dengan 'China' tiruan hahh.. Bagiku, 'China'mu lah yang tiruan ..!**

 **Sougo!Edo : Hoo.. Tadi kamu bilang apa .? 'China'ku lah yang tiruan ..! 'China'mu lah yang tiruan .!**

 **Sougo!3Z : Kamu ..!**

 **Sougo!Edo : Tidak.. Kamu ..!**

 **Sougo!3Z : Tidak..tidak... Kamu ..!**

 **Sougo!Edo : Tidak .. tidak .. tidak .. Kamu ..!**

 **Sougo!3z : Tidak..ti-**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z : SIAPA YANG KALIAN PANGGI TIRUAN HAAA ..!( _belum Sougo!3Z selesai bicara, duo Kagura langsung menghentikan(menendang) duo Sougo)_**

 **Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : Chii.. SAKIT TAHU CHINA ..!**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z : Biarin .. Wleee ...!**

 **Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : Cihhh..**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Berhenti .! Atau tidak ada lagi Pairing SouKagu di fanfiction Author**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z/Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : ... _*tiba-tibahening_**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z/Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : Nah itu ide bagus Hanami-Chan/Itu ide buruk Uzuki-San ..!**

 **Uzuki Hanami : KALAU BICARA SATU-SATU, BINGUNG TAU ..!**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z/Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : Bukannya Hanami-Chan/Uzuki-San yang malas ketik yah -_-**

 **Uzuki Hanami : ...**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Oke.. tidak ada jatah untuk Pairing SouKagu .!**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z/Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : YEEEEESSSSSSSS/TIIIIIDDAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK ..!**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z : Alay banget sih aru , sadist -_- . Hanya gitu aja sudah teriak histeris seperti Masokis aru .. Ehhh... Masokis ..? Cieee... Sadist sudah jadi masokis aru . Oke, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil sadist sekarang bukan lagi sadist, tapi masokis aru. Hahahaha... Sadist sudah menjadi Masokis.. Masokis.. Masokis aru.. Okita Sougo sudah menjadi masokis aru.. Hahahahahahahaha...!**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Kagura-Chan, kalau pairing SouKagu tidak ada, berarti kamu juga Kagura-Chan, tidak ada juga tahu. Mengerti, Kagura-Chan ..**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z : ... * _tiba-tibahening_**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z : TIIIDDAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK**

 **Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : -_- .. Kau sudah berubah menjadi Masokis, nee China .. (Sougo menyerigai kemenangan)**

 **(disini kita belajar bahwa senjata bisa memakan tuannya(?) )**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z : Siapa yang Kau panggil 'masokis', sadist aru ..! ehh... masokis maksudnya aru .! Hanami-Chan, bilang kalau tadi hanya bohong aru, nee Hanami-Chan ..! Hanami-Chan yang, baik hati, cantik, pinter , tidak sombong, paling semua-muanya deh, aku rela melakukan apa saja untuk Hanami-Chan yang penting aku bisa tampil terus aru ..! Kalau aku tempil terus aku bisa menjadi artis aru ..! Aku ingin menjadi artis Aru ..!**

 **Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : -_- .. China, kau menjijikkan ..**

 **Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : Diam.. Kuso Gaki ..! Ini taruhannya nyawa(?) tahu ..!**

 **Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : -_-**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Hmnn.. 'Rela melakukan apa saja' yah ..! Hmnn.. Oke, kalau gitu Cium Sougo sekarang**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z : ...**

 **Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : Nice Uzuki-San (y)**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Oke, tidak jadi. Ganti permintaan ..**

 **Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : ...**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z : THANKS HANAMI-CHAN ..!**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Permintaannya adalah bantu Author untuk membujuk para reders untuk mereview fanfition ini, ini juga berlaku untuk kalian berdua juga, duo Sougo (sambil menatap tajam kearah duo Sougo)**

 **Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : _Glek .._ (duo Sougo hanya bisa menelan ludah(?) saat melihat tatapan mematikan dari Author)**

 **Sougo!Edo : Oyyy... Minna-San, jangan cuman tahu membaca gratis saja, jangan malas meriviewnya juga. Jangan jadi seperti Madao yang pengangguran.**

 **Kagura!Edo : Sadist.. Ehh.. Masokis maksudnya aru. Jangan seperti itu kepada para riders, harus sopan sedikit tahu aru. Walaupun mereka hanya numpang baca gratisan yang tidak tahu jerih lelah Hanami-Chan yang menulis satu Chapter dengan waktu 5 hari ditambah lagi tugas-tugasnya juga menumpuk, tidak tau diri kan kalau mereka tidak meriviewnya aru . Tidak punya hati aru..**

 **Sougo!Edo : " ... " "Kau juga satu China .." -_-**

 **Kagura!3Z : Diriku yang lain. Jangan berbicara kasar juga kasihan kepada reders aru. Kau juga harus menjaga perasaan para riders aru. Mungkin saja mereka tidak tau cara menggunakan elektronik atau internet dan mungkin saja mereka tidak tahu cara meriview mungkin aru. Kasihan kan juga Hanami-Chan kalo tiba-tiba para riders meriview yang buruk bukan yang baik aru. Kalo mereka begitu berarti mereka tidak punya hati aru.**

 **Sougo!3Z : Kau juga sama China -_-**

 **Kagura!3Z : Ehh ..!**

 **Sougo!3Z : Hehhh... Saya mewakili diri saya yang lain , China dan China tiruan, meminta maaf jika kami sudah kasar kepada riders. Mereka bukannya tidak ada hati, mereka hanya saja sadist. Yah.. sadist.. Jadi jika para riders masih punya hati, tolong riviewnya..**

 **Kagura!3Z : Kau juga tidak punya hati aru ..!**

 **Sougo!3Z : Masa kalian boleh sadist, trus aku tidak .. Pikir juga China ..!**

 **Kagura!3Z : ... -_-**

 **Kagura!Edo : SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL 'KAGURA TIRUAN' HAHHHH..."**

 **Sougo!3Z : Auww.. (Sougo!3Z tiba-tiba ditendang oleh Kagura!Edo)**

 **Sougo!Edo : Itu akibatnya kau memanggil Kaguraku dengan Kagura tiruan ..! (Sougo!Edo menatap sinis sekaligus menyerigai sadist kearah Sougo!3Z yang terbaring di tanah)**

 **Kagura!Edo : SIAPA JUGA YANG KAU SEBUT DENGAN KAGURA'KU' HAHHHHH .!**

 **Sougo!Edo : Uchh.. (Sougo!Edo akhirnya bernasib sama seperti Sougo!3Z)**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Jika tidak ada yang meriview , itu semua karena ulang kalian. Dan jika tidak ada yang meriview, tidak ada lagi Pairing SouKagu. Pokoknya minimal harus ada 10 riview, kalau tidak 'kalian tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi' ..!**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z/Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : TIIIDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKK ...!**

 **Kagura!Edo : Minna-san yang baik dan tidak sombong, mohon riviewnya yahh.. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang minna-san inginkan, tinggal bilang di riviewnya dan aku 'pasti' akan lakukan di chapter tiga nanti.**

 **Sougo!Edo : Kalau gitu cium aku, di bibir...!**

 **Kagura!Edo : TIIIDDAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK ...! EMANGNYA KAMU RIDERS HAHH...!"**

 **Sougo!Edo : Berarti kalo riders yang meminta, kau akan melakukannya , nee China ..?!**

 **Kagura!Edo : Ya..yah.. gi..gitu deh..**

 **Sougo!Edo : Minna-San mohon riviewnya. Maaf jika tadi kelakuan saya tidak sopan. Saya sunggu minta maaf. Hontou ni Sumimasen desuta. Ohh yah.. mohon saat riview minta China dan saya ciuman. Dengan senang hati saya akan lakukang, nee China.**

 **Kagura!Edo : TIIIDDDAAAAAKKKKKK ...!**

 **Kagura!3Z : Kalian ribut aru ..!**

 **Sougo!3Z : Hmnn.. -_-**

 **Kagura!3Z : Mohon riview yah Minna-San . Maaf dengan kelakuan aku yang tadi aru :D**

 **Sougo!3Z : Aku juga ingin minta maaf dengan kelakuan aku yang tadi. Seperti Kagura tiruan, aku akan melakukan apa saja yang Minna-San inginkan jika meriviewnya. Kalau perlu riviewnya ciuman dengan China. Dengan senang hati saya melakukannya.**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z : SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL CHINA TIRUAN HAHH ARU/ SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU CIUMAN DENGAN KAMU ARU ...!**

 **Sougo!3Z : -_-**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Ehem ..**

 **Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z/Sougo!Edo/Sougo!3Z : MOHON RIVIEW NYA MINNA-SAN ...**

 **Uzuki Hanami : Hehh ...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

* * *

.


	3. -PIPP-

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Yang Sama Akan Tetapi Berbeda**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **.**

 **Pasangan: Okikagu atau SouKagu (?)**

 **.**

 **Genre: Fantasi, Romance, Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Minna-San yang telah membaca fanfition Hanami dimana saja, Hontou ni Arigatou Gozaimasu karena sudah membaca Hanami.**

 **Sekali lagi Hontou ni ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU: D**

 **Nah sekarang kita lanjut ke chapter ketiga. Di chapter ketiga ini misteri-misteri akan mulai terungkap (walaupun hanya sedikit sih)** **dan misteri-misteri baru akan datang (walaupun akan lebih banyak humor sih)** **.**

 **Di chapter ketiga ini, duo Kagura bakalan ketemu dengan** ** _"_ dasar nenek sialan _" dan "_ nenek aneh sialan _"_** **, dan akan terungkap siapa sebenarnya** ** _"_ dasar nenek sialan _" "_ nenek aneh sialan _"_** **.**

 **Jadi, Author sangat berharap Minna-San dapat menikmati Fanfictin yang Author buat ini.**

 **Selamat Membaca ^. ^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Sesuatu yang sama tapi berbeda ..? Mencari arti KEHIDUPAN dan CINTA SEJATI yang SEBENARNYA (?)_**

 ** _Apa yang dialami oleh kedua manusia yang sama tetapi berbeda (?) Itu._**

 ** _Dimana mereka harus terbangun ditempat yang mereka tidak tahu dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mereka kenal Tapi tidak mereka kenal (?)_**

 ** _Apa yang harus mereka lakukan ..?_**

 ** _"_ dasar nenek sialan _" "_ nenek aneh sialan _"_** ** _"_ saat ketemu lagi akan keremukkan semua tulangnya _"_**

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagura-Chan, sudah siap belum ..? Kita sudah mau berangkat.! Kasihan Kliennya menunggu lama .."

.

"Ia..ia .. Megane .. Ini sudah siap, aru ..!" Shinpachi hanya bisa memutar mata bosan dan masih mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas karena berkat Kagura mereka harus menunggu lama.

.

"Sudahlah Shinpachi. Kamu tahu sendiri gimana persiapan anak perempuan, pasti lama .."

.

"Tapi Gin-San .. Kagura-Chan itu berbeda. Dia tidak seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya ..! Malahan kita sendiri meragukan kalau dia anak perempuan ..!" Shinpachi yang sudah kesal, semakin kesal karena Gin-San membela Kagura yang menurutnya jelas-jelas salah.

.

"Hmnn ... Benar juga sih .." Gintoki yang awal ingin membela Kagura, akhirnya meragukan belaannya. Pasalnya, apa yang dikatakan Shinpachi itu benar. Mana ada anak perempuan yang porsi 'makan'nya sama seperti Kagura ..? Dan mana ada anak perempuan yang punya tenaga seperti monster gorila seperti Kagura ..?

.

 _'Cukup meragukan ..'_ Bantin Gintoki yang mulai meragukan kelamin (?) Kagura.

.

"SIAPA YANG KALIAN MAKSUD BUKAN ANAK PEREMPUAN HAHH ...!" Kagura dengan baiknya(?) memberhentikan(menendang) pembicaraan dari dua orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarga tersebut.

.

" _ichhh ..."_ Shinpachi dan Gintoki hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dibawah lantai, sambil memegang bagian(?) tubuh mereka yang ditendang Kagura tadi.

.

"Ayo .." Kagura yang tanpa mengasihani nasib(?) dari dua orang yang sudah dianggapnya keluarga tersebut, akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka yang sudah tekapar tak berdaya berkat perbuatannya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kagura-Chan ..." Terlihat seorang gadis berambut hitam melambaikan tangannya kearah Kagura dan berjalan menuju tempat Kagura berada.

.

"Soyo-Chan .." Kagura membalas lambaiaan dari gadis berambut hitam itu, dan melangkah kearah gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

.

Gadis berambut hitam yang bernama Soyo-Chan atau yang bernama lengkap Tokugawa Soyo itu tersenyum melihat Kagura yang membalas lambaiannya dan berjalan menuju dirinya.

.

"Soyo-Chan, aku merindukanmu aru. Sangat, sangat merindukanmmu aru ..!" Soyo yang awalnya kaget saat Kagura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, akhirnya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kagura yang menurutnya lucu dan membalas pelukan Kagura dengan tidak kalah erat.

.

"Ehem .." terdengar suara yang mengintrupsi kegiatan reunian mereka, dan membuat Soyo dengan berat hati harus melepaskan pelukan Kagura.

.

"Soyo-Hime, saya harap Anda tidak melupakan tujuan Anda memanggil Yorozuya kemari ..!" ucap seorang pria tua (?) kepada Soyo untuk mengingatkan Soyo untuk tujuan sebenarnya.

.

"Tenang Penasehat-San, saya tidak melupakannya .." Soyo kembali bersikap seperti putri Kerajaan dan meyakinkan pria tua(?) yang ternyata seorang Penasehat kerajaan itu bahwa dia tidak melupakan tujuaannya memanggil Yorozuya keistana.

.

"Jadi Hime-Sama, kenapa kami dipanggil kemari ..?!" Gintoki yang sedari tadi diam melihat adegan mengharukan(?) dari Soyo-Hime dan Kagura, akhirnya mengangkat(?) suara untuk bertanya mengapa mereka dipanggil keistana kepada Soyo-Hime.

.

"Nanti saya jelaskan di dalam. Minna-San tolong ikuti saya ..?" Soyo-Hime pun kembali ke istana yang diikuti oleh sang Penasehat dan Yorozuya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi langsung pada intinya, kenapa kami dipanggil kemari ..?!" Gintoki yang baru saja duduk ditempat yang dipersiapkan oleh Soyo-Hime, tanpa basa-basi langsung menanyakan tujuan dari Soyo-Hime yang memanggil mereka kemari.

.

Gintoki langsung memasang mode serius saat mulai memahami alasan Soyo-Hime memanggil mereka. Kenapa Gintoki bisa menyadarinya ..? Alasanya karena saat mereka menuju ruangan ini, Gintoki tidak melihat satu pun yang bersiaga dekat ruangat tersebut. Jikapun ada penjaga, itu dipintu pertama yang mereka masuki, dan itu sudah 'lumayan' jauh dari ruang yang mereka datangi.

.

Sebelum mereka memasuki ruangan yang sekarang mereka berada, mereka harus melewati tiga pintu. Pintu pertama dijaga oleh para prajurit kerajaan dan polisi kerajaan, setelah itu mereka harus berjalan ke pintu kedua dijaga oleh para ninja bawahan Shogun. Setelah mereka memasukkan pintu kedua, mereka harus kembali berjalan menuju pintu paling terakhir, yaitu pintu ketiga. Dipintu ketiga tidak ada siapa-siapa yang berjaga, yang artinya tidak ada yang boleh mendengar percakapan yang akan mereka bicarakan sebentar.

.

Dan saat Soyo-Hime membuka pintu ketiga, terlihatlah tempat duduk, teh, dan cemilan didalamnya. Setelah membukanya, Soyo-Hime langsung mereka duduk ditempat yang telah tersediakan.

.

Saat itu, Gintoki sadar bahwa apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Soyo-Hime adalah sesuatu yang 'sangat' rahasia dan tidak bisa terbocor kedunia luar. Jika ini merupakan Permintaan biasa, mungkin Soyo-Hime sudah mengatakannya di luar istana, atau di dalam ruangan tamu, tapi Soyo-Hime membawa mereka ketempat yang sangat rahasia dan penjagaan yang sangat ketat, itu berarti bahwa permintaan kali ini adalah permintaan yang 'cukup' serius.!

.

Shinpachi yang juga menyadarinya, mulai memasang mode serius seperti Gintoki dan siap mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Soyo-Hime.

.

Berbeda dengan Gintoki dan Shinpachi, Kagura tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tetapi walaupun begitu, Kagura tetap memasang mode serius karena dia menyadari bahwa atmofer (?) diruangan tersebut terasa berat (?).

.

Soyo-Hime yang melihat dua manusia dan satu alien (?) dihadapannya sudah memasang mode serius, membuat Soyo-Hime merasa sudah saatnya mengatakan kepada mereka bertiga, tujuan sebenarnya mereka dipanggil keistana.

.

"Tanpa basa-basi lagi, aku akan mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa aku memanggil kalian kemari. Penasehat-san bawakan 'itu' kemari .." Penasehat yang mendengar 'titah' dari sang Hime pun menundukkan kepalanya dan segera menuju ketempat yang ada tirai merah dan membuka tirai tesebut dan mengambil sesuatu yang ada dibalik tirai merah tersebut dan kembali berjalan ke arah mereka sambil membawa dua bantal(?) merah. Yang satu ada barang(?)nya dan satu tidak ada barangnya, dan menaruhnya di depan Yorozuya yang membuat Ketiga Yorozuya itu bingung..

.

"Anoo .. Hime-Sama, ini apa ..?" tanya Shinpachi yang sedari tadi diam tersebut.

.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus .. Yang kalian lihat adalah tempat pusaka peninggalan leluhur kami dan benda misterius yang kami dapatkan tergeletak didekat tempat pusaka tersebut ..!" Jelas Soyo-Hime kepada mereka. Tapi meskipun begitu mereka 'tetap' saja belum mengerti maksudnya.

.

"Anoo .. Hime-Sama .. Boleh jelaskan lagi lebih terperincih ..? Dan lebih jelas ..?" pinta Gintoki yang sama sekali tidak mengerti penjelasan Soyo-Hime yang menurutnya 'kecepatan'.!

.

"Oke .. Aku akan menjelaskan kembali .." Soyo-Hime mendesah lelah sekaligus menyadari bahwa penjelasannya 'terlalu' cepat dan singkat.

.

"Jadi begini. Bantal(?) kosong yang didepan kalian, itu adalah tempa pusaka dari peninggalan leluhur kami. Tapi saat kami mengeceknya 'kemarin', benda pusaka itu menghilang. Kami yang panikpun mencarinya diseluruh istana, tapi tidak kami temukan didalam istana manaun. Sedangkan, bantal(?) yang berisi benda tersebut adalah benda misterius yang kami temukan disekitaran tempat pusaka kami yang hilang .! Sudah jelas penjelasannya ..? Atau masih mau saya jelaskan lagi ..! " Jelas Soyo-Hime kepada mereka dengan terperinci dan di akhir kalimat seperti 'ancaman (?)' tersebut.

.

Tanpa mereka sadari (mungkin karena ketakutan(?) ) Kepala mereka mengangguk-angguk tanda bahwa mereka mengerti apa yang Soyo-Hime jelaskan.

.

"Terus, apa hubungannya benda yang ada didepan kami ini dengan dipanggilnya kami kemari ..?!" Gintoki yang sudah mulai sadar dari ketakutannya(?), mulai bertanya kepada Soyo-Hime apa hubungan benda itu dengan dipanggilnya mereka keistana.

.

"Kalian ingin tahu apa hubungan benda-benda itu dengan kalian ..? Langsung pada intinya, Saya ingin kalian menyelesaikan masalah ini. Saya ingin memakai jasa Yorozuya untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini ..!" terang Soyo-Hime dengan tegas sambil menatap mereka yang bingung sekaligus kaget mendengarkan penjelasan/permintaan Soyo-Hime.

.

"Bukannya aku ingin menolak, Hime-Sama. Tapi masih ada anjing-anjing Shinsengumi yang bisa mengatasi masalah ini kan ..? Bukannya mereka polisi khusus ..? Mengapa harus kami yang mengatasinya ..? Dibandingkan dengan mereka, kami hanya rakyat biasa yang lemah(?) dan takberdaya(?) ..! " Gintoki yang masih bingung mengapa harus mereka yang mengatasinya bertanya-tanya kepada Soyo-Hime layaknya ibu-ibu PMS (?) ..

.

"Apa kalian mau menerima permintaan dari kami ..? Kami akan membayar kalian dengan jumlah uang yang besar. " Tanya kembali Soyo-Hime dengan senyum yang lebih lebar(?) da menawan.

.

Mendengar kata 'jumlah uang yang besar' dari mulut Soyo-Hime, membuat mata mereka bertiga binar-binar.

.

"DENGAN SENANG HATI KAMI MENERIMANYA ..!" Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka berdiri dengan semangat dan langsung menerima Permintaan dari Soyo-Hime.

.

 _"Semuanya demi uang ..!"_ bantin mereka bertiga bersama-sama dengan semangat.

.

"Oke .. Berusahalah .." Soyo hanya bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah mereka bertiga yang menurutnya lucu tersebut.

.

"Ahh .. Sebelum kalian memulai pencariannya, ini ambilah .." Soyo yang melihat mereka yang sudah mulai pergi, menghentikan mereka dan memberikan mereka sesuatu.

.

"Inikan ..?" Ucap mereka bersamaan saat meihat benda apa yang diberikan Soyo-Hime kepada mereka.

.

"Kalian butuh dua benda ini untuk pencarian kalian nanti .." Soyo-Hime hanya bisa tersenyum melihat ekspresi dari dua manusia dan satu alien(?) didepannya.

.

"Tapi inikan ..!?"

.

"Tidak apa-apa .. Kalian butuh benda ini. Benda ini akan menjadi alat yang akan membantu kalian, dan benda yang akan membuat kalian lebih mudah melakukan pencarian tersebut .." Setelah memberikan benda tersebut, Soyo-Hime berjalan kembali menuju tempatnya.

.

Mereka yang menerima benda tersebut hanya bisa terdiam ditempat. Mereka melihat benda yang diberikan Soyo-Hime, yang satu adalah barang yang menjadi satu-satunya petunjuk dalam khasus yang akan mereka tangani, dan yang satu adalah lancana kerajaan.

Pasalnya lancan kerajaan tersebut tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa memegangnya, yang bisa memegangnya adalah petinggi-petinggi istana, karena lencana kerajaan tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar yang bisa membuat pemegangnya bisa melakukan sesuka hati mereka.

Contohnya, sang pemegang lencana kerajaan bisa melakukan sesuka hati diistana tanpa perlu meminta ijin kepada petinggi istana atau bisa memakai (membudak) kepolisian khusus Shinsengumi dengan semaunya (?) mereka.

Hahh .. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat dua manusia dan satu alien(?) menyerigai kesadisan(?).

.

"Tapi Soyo-Hime, tidak apa-apa kami memegang benda 'penting' ini ..? Bukannya benda ini tidak bisa dipegang oleh sembarangan orang.?" Gintoki yang sudah sadar dari lamunan sadisnya(?), akhirnya bertanya kembali kepada Soyo-Hime.

.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, aku percaya kepada kalian bahwa kalian pasti bisa menggunakan dengan baik .."

.

"Terima Kasih atas kepercayaannya Soyo-Hime .." Balas mereka bertiga dengan kompak. Dan setelah itu mereka tersenyum sadis dan mulai berencana apa yang akan mereka lakukan kepada anjing-anjing pemerintah tersebut.

.

 _"ihhhh ..."_ disisi lain terlihat tiga orang memakai seragam hitam merinding kedinginan saat merasakan hal buruk akan terjadi kepada mereka.

.

 _" hal buruk apa yang kurasakan ini .."_ bantin mereka bersama-sama.

.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, Soyo-Hime" ucap Gintoki dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

Sebelum pergi, Shinpachi membukuk hormat dihadapan Soyo-Hime dan mengikuti Gintoki yang sudah meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Kagura pun sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut, memberikan senyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Soyo.

.

"Jaa nee Soyo-Chan .." Kagura pun mengikuti Gintoki dan Shinpachi yang sudah duluan meninggakan tempat tersebut.

.

"Semoga kalian beruntung, Minna-San .." Soyo memandang mereka dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DIDUNIA LAIN(?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Imouto-Chan, masih lama dandannya ..?"

.

"SIAPA YANG DANDAN HAHH ...!" Kamui yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar Imouto-Channya tercinta, tiba-tiba saja mendapat ciuman(?) tercinta dari kaki Imouto-Channya.

.

"Auww ..." Kamui hanya bisa meringis mendapatkan ciuman(?) spesial dari Imouto-Channya.

.

"Imouto-Chan, kamu jahat banget sih sama Nii-Chan mu yang ganteng ini ..!" Kagura hanya bisa menatao jijik saat Kamui mengatakan 'Nii-Chanmu yang ganteng ini'.

.

"..." Kagura tak berkata apa-apa, langsung pergi tinggalkan Kamui dengan kondisi yang sangat diprihatinkan.

.

"Imouto-Chan tunggu ..!" Kamui pun bangkit dari kerterpurukkannya(?) dan lansung menyusul Imouto-Channya tercinta.

.

"Ihss .." Kagura hanya bisa meringis tidak terima karena bakalan keluar bersama 'BakaOnii-Channya' itu.

.

Keluar ..? Yap, Kagura dan Kamui bakalan keluar bersama di akhir pekan ini. Kenapa ..? Mau tanya kenapa .. Itu karena Kamui mengajaknya jalan-jalan, katanya untuk mempererat hubungan Aniki-Imouto katanya. Apa Kagura rela keluar sama Kamui ..? Rela .. Hahh .. NGGAK .. Siapa yang rela hahh keluar bersama orang yang 'dulu' mau bunuhmu HAHH ..!

Tapi kenapa Kagura masih mau keluar bersama Kamui ..? Sebenarnya tidak mau, awalnya Kagura menolak ajakan dari 'BakaAniki'nya, tapi saat Kagura pikir baik-baik, ada untungnya juga Kagura menerima ajakan dari' BakaAniki'nya. Lumayan Kagura bisa melihat-lihat _'dunia barunya'_ dan mempelajari bagaimana _'dunia barunya'_ bekerja. Apa sama seperti _'dunianya'_ atau tidak.

Jadi, dengan 'sangat' berat hati, Kagura menerima ajakkan dari 'BakAniki-nya'.

.

 _"Cihh .."_ Megingat itu kembali saja membuat Kagura merasa jijik dan najis. Kagura benar-benar 'tidak ingin' bersama 'BakAniki-nya'

.

"Imouto-Chan, ayo naik .." ajakkan yang berasal dari Kamui akhirnya mensadarkan Kagura kembali kedunia nyata dan melihat mobil merah sport yang terpampang cantik didepannya.

.

"Dimana motor merah sportmu yang kemarin ..?" Kamui melihat Kagura menatapnya bingung sambil bertanya-tanya kearahnya dan mobil merah mewahnya(!).

.

Ayolah, gimana Kagura tidak bingun. Kagura mengingatnya dengan jelas bahwa 'BakAnikinya' mengantarnya ke sekolah kemarin dengan kendaraan beroda duanya yang berwarna merah kemarin, yang sekarang sudah didepannya malahan kendaraan beroda empat ..? Emangnya 'BakAniki'nya punya berapa kendaraan ..? Apa 'BakAniki'nya juga punya kendaraan beroda enam ..?

.

Kagura sudah mulai merasa pusing dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berada dikepalanya yang menurutnya sangat membingungkan (?).

.

"Kamu kenapa Imouto-Chan ..? Kamu terpesona dengan diriku dan mobil merah baruku ini ..? Apakah diriku dan mobil baruku ini begitu mempesona sampai-sampai membuat dirimu mematung sepeti itu .." Bukannya jawaban pertanyaan Kagura, Kamui malahan memeberi pertanyaan kepada Kagura dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang alay(najis)nya yang membuat Kagura (dan Author) merasa mual (beneran rasa mual) mendengarnya.

.

"Najis .." Kagura yang benar-benar sudah merasa mual dan jijik dari kata-kata Kamui yang alay(najis), akhirnya bukannya masuk kedalam mobil merah sportnya Kamui malahan balik dan kembali ke arah pintu rumah, Kagura benar-benar kehilangan moodnya dan lebih memilih menghabiskan akhir pekannya dengan kasur baru tercintanya di _'dunia barunya'_ .

.

Kamui yang melihat Kagura melangkah pergi meninggalkan dirinya dengan mobil merah sport barunya, segara turun dari mobil merah sportnya dan segera berlari ke arah Kagura yang sudah mendekati pintu rumah mereka.

.

"Ehhh .. Imouto-Chan, masa gitu sih. Masa masuk ke rumah lagi. Bukannya Imouto-Chan sudah janji yah dengan Anikimu yang ganteng ini untuk jalan-jalan. Kenapa mau masuk ke rumah lagi, Imouto-Chan yang tercinta .." Kamui yang sudah menahan tangan Kagura , berusaha membujuk Kagura yang sudah berada dalam mode bad mood nya itu.

.

Bukannya terbujuk dengan bujukkan 'mautnya' Kamui, Kagura malahan lebih bad mood dan menatap Kamui dengan tatapan tajam yang seperti bisa membunuh Kamui kapan saja.

.

Kamui yang mendapatkan tatapan itu hanya bisa merinding ketakutan melihat tatapan Imouto-Channya yang menatapnya seperti itu.

.

"Hehehe .. jangan menatap Aniki mu yang ganteng ini dengan tatapan seperti itu, Imouto-Chan. Anikimu jadi takut loh ..."

.

"..."

.

"Oke..oke..oke .. Anikimmu yang ganteng ini minta maaf .."

.

"..."

.

"Maafkan Anikimu yang ganteng ini Imouto-Chan .."

.

"..."

.

"I..imouto-Chan ..?!" Kali ini Kamui yang sedari tadi tidak memperdulikan tatapan Imouto-Channya akhirnya mulai merasa takut dengan tatapan Imouto-Channya yang menurutnya 'menakutkan' itu.

.

"..."

.

"...!" Kamui sudah tidak bisa berkutip lagi karena menggigil ketakutan berkat tatapan Kagura itu.

.

" ... "

.

"SAYA MINTA MAAF ATAS KELAKUAN SAYA YANG LANCANG, KAGURA-SAMA. MOHON MAAFKAN SAYA ..!" Kamui yang sudah tidak tahan lagi langsung berlutut dan bersujud kepada Imouto-Channya sambil meminta maaf atas kelakuan yang membuat Imouto-Chan nya yang manis menjadi bad mood.

.

"Cihh .." Kagura hanya bisa berdecih melihat kelakuan Anikinya yang menurutnya lebay tersebut. Oh ayolah, tidak perlu kan bersujud seperti itu sampai-sampai membuat tetangga-tetangga melihat mereka dengan tatapan aneh seperti itu, apalagi ada 'seseorang' yang sangat tidak ingin Kagura temui melihat adegan mereka yang menurut Kagura menjijikan tersebut.

.

" Apa ini... apa ini.. Kayaknya aku hampir melewatkan sesuatu yang seru nih .." seseorang yang 'sangat' tidak ingin Kagura temui itu melihat mereka dengan tatapan dan serigai yang membuat Kagura ingin 'sekali' Kagura tonjok.

.

" Cihh.." Tidak tahan dengan tatapan tetangga-tetangga dan tatapan dari orang yang 'sangat' Kagura benci, Kagura akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berjalan menuju mobil merah sport Anikinya yang lebay itu meninggalkan Kamui yang masih menatap tajam kepada 'seseorang' yang sekarang menjadi tetangga mereka.

.

" DIAM KAU, POLISI BUMI YANG HANYA TAHU MEMAKAN PAJAK WARGA ..! Kagura-Sama, anda mau kemana ..?"

.

" Mobil .."

.

"Siapa polisi bumi yang hanya tahu memakan pajak warga hahh ..!? Dan siapa juga yang polisi ..? Bumi lagi ..! Emangnya kau bajak laut luar angkasa no.1 diantariksa hahh ..!"

.

" Memang .." Dengan suara yang 'sangat' pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar lawan bicara, Kamui membalas pertanyaan(ejekkan) dari 'seseorang' tersebut.

.

" Hahh ..? Apa yangg kau bilang 'sister conpleks' ..!? Aku tidak bisa dengar ..!?" ''Seseorang' tersebut memasang(?) telinganya, berusaha mendengarkan suara Kamui yang 'sangat' pelan tersebut.

.

" Tidak ada .. dan.. SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD 'SISTER COMPLEKS' HAHH ..!"

.

"Sadar diri aja .." 'Seseorang' itu membalas teriakan Kamui dengan malas.

.

" Satu juga sadar diri..bahwa KAU JUGA 'SISTER COMPLEKS' BEGO ..!"

.

"SIAPA YANG KAU MAKSUD 'SISTER COMPLEKS' HAHH.. DAN JUGA SIAPA YANG BEGO, HAHH BEGO.."

.

"Sadar diri aja .." dengan sinis Kamui membalas pertanyaan(teriakan) dari seseorang tersebut.

.

"Ajak berkelahi yah.. Dengan senang hati aku menerima ajakan tersebut .." seseorang tersebut mulai menyerigai sadis dan menatap Kamui dengan tatapan yang haus darah tersebut.

.

" Menarik .." Kamui yang sudah tertarik dengan suasana tersebut, mulai menyerigai sadis dan sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk latihan(?) dengan 'seseorang' tersebut, seseorang tersebut juga sudah mengambil posisi yang pas untuk latihan(?) dengan Kamui.

.

Saat mereka mulai bergerak untuk latihan(?)ria mereka, Kagura pun-

.

"Sampai kapan kalian mau begitu terus aru ..! BaKamui, jika tidak masuk kemobil dalam hitungan ketiga, rencana kita pada hari ini batal semua, titik aru. Ohh ya, jalan-jalan dengan Soyo-Chan ashik juga aru .."

.

-mencegah(?) mereka dengan sedikit(?) ajakan(ancaman) yang membuat Kamui senang(atau takut .?) saat mendengar ajakan(ancaman) dari Imouto-Chan tercintanya tersebut.

.

Kamui yang awalnya sudah melongo mendengar kata batal, tanpa pikir panjangpun langsung segera menuju mobil sport merahnya dan langsung menyalakan mobil sportnya itu,

.

 _"Jangan macam-macam dengan Kagura yang sudah murkah"_ entah kenapa kata-kata tersebut terdengar dikepala Kamui yang entah datang dari mana dan siapa ..?

.

Saat mobil mulai berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut, Kagura yang tidak sengaja bertatapan mata dengan 'seseorang' tersebut.

.

Merah dan Biru, bagaikan udara dan darah, api dan air, dua warah yang selalu bermusuhan. Itulah yang mewakili kedua warna mata berbeda mereka.

.

Kagura yang berwarna biru dan 'seseorang' tersebut berwarna merah. Seperti warna biru dan merah yang selalu bermusuhan, begitu pula dengan mereka. Selalu bermusuhan, tidak pernah akur atau memang tidak bisa akur.

.

Tapi walaupun mereka bermusuhan, tersirat susuatu dikedua mata mereka yang berbeda warna tersebut. Sesuatu yang tidak diketahui atau lebih tepatnya warna birulah yang tidak tahu tentang sesuatu yang tersirat dimata merah dan dimata birunya tersebut.

.

Sesuatu yang sangat dalam dan sangat susah diketahui oleh sang biru walaupun sang merah sudah memahaminya sejak lama. Sesuatu yang membuat mereka walau jauh tetapi entah kenapa terasa dekat.

.

Tapi, ada juga yang tidak diketahui oleh sang merah dan hanya bisa dimengerti oleh sang biru.

.

Tatapan tersebut bukanlah untuk sang biru didepannya , tapi untuk sang biru yang lain. Dan hanya sang birulah yang mengerti akan hal itu, walaupun sang biru tidak mengerti tatapan itu tentang apa dan untuk apa.

.

"Sadis .." Pelan, sangat pelan dan malahan hampir tidak terdengar oleh 'seseorang' tersebut, sampai-sampai tidak terdengar oleh Aniki tercintanya (?) yang berada disampingnya. Tapi walau begitu, 'seseorang' tersebut mengetahui apa yang dikatakan oleh gadis bermata biru itu berkat mata merahnya yang selalu menatap gadis itu tanpa henti.

.

Mobil yang mengantar kakak-beradik tersebut sudah tidak terlihat diujung jalan. Tapi walau begitu,'seseorang' tersebut tetap terus memperhatikan ujung jalan yang menghilangkan mobil kedua kakak-adik itu dengan mata merahnya yang masih tersirat itu.

.

"Kagura .."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DUNIA LAIN (?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gin-Chan, kita mau kemana, aruka ..?" Gadis berambut oranye yang diikat dua cebol kiri dan kanan dikepalanya bertanya kepada seorang berambut perak yang disebut gadis itu Gin-Chan atau Gintoki tersebut.

.

"Sudah jelaskan Kagura-Chan. Kita pergi jalan-jalan mencari barang bukti lah. Tidak mungkin kita hanya pakai satu barang bukti ini ..!" Jelas Gin-Chan atau Gintoki kepada gadis berambut oranye yang bernama Kagura itu.

.

"Tapi dimana kita akan menemukan barang bukti itu sedangkan peristiwa tersebut terjadi didalam istana dan kita sekarang malahan berada diluar istana ..?" Tanya lagi oleh seseorang yang berbeda dan memakai kacamata kepada Gintoki.

.

"Hei..hei .. Shinpachi-Kun. Kau belum pernah mendengar istilah kata pepatah yang mengatakan 'pencuri juga bisa lepas -PIPP-nya .."

.

"Betul..betul .. aru" Dukung Kagura kepada Gin-Chan atau Gintoki tersebut.

.

"APA MAKSUDNYA -PIPP-NYA TERSEBUT HAHH ..! EMANGNYA INI MANGA, ANIME, ATAUPUN LIVE ACTION HAHH ..! INI FANFICTON .. FANTICTION ..! JANGAN SAMAKAN DENGAN DIATAS TADI. KAGURA-CHAN JUGA , SEBAGAI PEREMPUAN JANGAN MEMBETULKAN KATA-KATA KOTOR GIN-SAN TADI. DAN AUTHOR JUGA (lah .. kenapa Author kena juga ..?) JANGAN POTONG-POTONG UCAPAN SESEORANG ..! MENTANG-MENTANG AUTHOR YANG TULIS. SEHARUSNYA AUTHOR TAHU ETIKA PENULISAN ITU BAGAIMANA.! MASA ADA KATA -PIPP-NYA SIHH ..! DIFANFICTON INI PULA.! SEHARUSNYA AUTHOR TIDAK PERLU MENULIS -PIPP- ITU, -PIPP- TIDAK DIPERLUKAN -PIPP-. Dan .. JANGAN TULIS -PIPP- DIKALIMATKU YANG - PIPP- TERLALU -PIPP- BANYAK -PIPP- .. AUTHOR -PIPP- STOP -PIPP- ...! "

.

"Sudah .. -PIPP- Sudahlah -PIPP-Kun .. Penulis tidak maksud -PIPP- demikian .."

.

"Apa maksudnya tidak -PIPP- begitu ...?! Buktinya AUTHOR MASIH -PIPP- MENGGUNAKAN -PIPP- TERSEBUT. MALAHAN -PIPP- NAMAKU -PIPP- DI -PIPP- KAN. AUTHOR -PIPP- KAU -PIPP- SUNGGUH -PIPP - KEJAM -PIPP- MEM-PIPP-KAN NAMAKU DIKALIMAT -PIPP-SAN TADI ..: '(! "

.

"Sudahlah -PIPP-Kun, -PIPP-Chan saja di-PIPP-kan hanya biasa -PIPP- biasa -PIPP- saja .."

.

"Tapi Kagura-Chan ..!?"

.

" ... "

.

"KENAPA HANYA KAGURA-CHAN YANG NAMANYA TIDAK DI-PIPP-KAN ..! AUTHOR MENTANG-MENTANG PEREMPUAN (Apa hubungannya jenis kelamin Author dengan -PIPP- ..?) TIDAK MEM-PIPP-KAN NAMA KAGURA-CHAN YANG JUGA PEREMPUAN. dan .. SUDAHKU BILANG JANGAN POTONG-POTONG KALIMATKU DENGAN PIKIRAN AUTHOR ..! MENTANG-MENTANG AUTHOR YANG MENULIS CERITA INI AUTHOR BISA SEENAKNYA (Memang: P ..) STOP AUTHOR (Ia..ia ..) ..! "

.

"Sudahlah -PIPP-Kun, kasihan Author dibentak-bentak terus. Kamu kira Auhtor tidak lelah menulis unek-unek mu hahh.! Kamu kira sudah berapa halaman Author menulis unek-unekmu dibuku hahh (2 halaman :'( ..) dan menulisnya lagi dilabtop, diweb fanfiction ini. Tangan Author sudah mulai lelah menulis cerita ini .Tapi hanya untuk para reader's yang setia menunggu cerita ini, Author rela menanggungnya, seharusnya kau tahu itu. (Gintoki:') ..) Tenang Author, aku mendukungmu. Dan untuk para reader's, jika kalian tersentuh dengan usaha Author, riview lah cerita ini, yang perlu diikuti dan favoritkan fanfic buatan Uzuki Hanami ini .. (kyaa .. Gintoki-Sama ..) "

.

"Author menjijikan .."

.

"Jangan menyebut Athor menjijikan dan jangan menatap Author dengan tatapan menjijikan tersebut -PIPP-Kun aru ..!"

.

"Benar itu -PIPP-Kun .."

.

"KENAPA AKU YANG DISALAHKAN HAHH ..!"

.

Daripada kita mendengarkan (ehh .. membaca maksudnya) percakapan tetang -PIPP-yag tidak berguna. Lebih baik lagi kita pindah scane lain.

.

"JANGAN MELARIKAN DIRI AUTHOR ..!"

.

"-PIPP-Kun jangan teriak-teriak ..!"

.

"JANGAN MEMBELA AUTHOR, KAGURA-CHAN, GIN-SAN ..!?"

.

"KENAPA NAMA GIN-SAN SUDAH TIDAK DI-PIPP-KAN SEDANGKAN NAMAKU MASIH DI-PIPP-KAN .. HAHH AUTHOR ...!"

.

Mari kita pindah scane.

.

"AUTHOR JANGAN MELARIKAN DIRI ..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

LAINAN DIDUNIA (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BaKamui .. Kapan kita bakalan pulang ..!" Terlihat Kagura yang sudah bermuka lelah karena tingkah Kamui.

.

"Tunggu Imouto-Chan. Ini masih belum kelar .." Terlihat Kamui yang mencocokan baju yang lucu kepada Imouto-Chan tercintanya.

.

"Mooo ... Kapan ini kelar .. Muaahhhh ..!"

.

"Imouto-Chan jangan teriak-teriak .. Kyaaa ... Ini lucu .. Imouto-Chan, coba pakai ini ..!"

.

"Mooo ... Gin-Chan, TOLONG AKU ...!"

.

Lebih baik lagi, itu saja adik adik yang mati itu.

.

Lebih baik kita tinggalkan pasangan adik-kakak yang berlawanan tersebut. Kita balik ke _'dunia lain'_ (?).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUNIA LAIN (?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Author jahat, meninggalkan kita dikeadaan yang tadi .." terlihat Shinpachi masih bermuka masam kepada Author.

.

"Sudahlah Shinpachi-kun. Author sudah tidak lagi menulis -PIPP- dinamamu. Seharusnya kau bersyukur Author lagi berbaik hati. Jadi jangan lagi berwajah masam begitu dan minta maaflah kepada Author .."

.

"Benar itu Shinpachi. Cepat minta maaf kepada Author supaya cepat selesai .."

.

"Ia .. Ia .. Author Shinpachi ini minta maaf .. Sudah kan .."

.

"Tidak tulus .."

.

"Benar .. benar aru .. Tidak tulus .."

.

"Tadi sudah tulus Kagura-Chan, Gin-San .."

.

" Tidak. .! Tidak tulus .! "

.

"Benar aru.. ! Tidak ..! Tidak tulus aru .! "

.

Shinpachi hanya bisa memutar mata bosan dan menghelah nafas pasrah melihat tingkah kedua patner yorozuyanya yang sudah dia anggap keluarga tersebut.

.

" Terus aku harus melakukan apa supaya kalian percaya padaku hahh..! "

.

"Kau harus berlutut dan menjilat sepatunya Author. .! !"

.

"Betul itu aru.. Setelah itu berputar-putar tiga kali dan menggongong tiga kali ..!"

.

"Dan jangan lupa keluarkan lidahnya supaya lebih komplit .."

.

"He-eh .." Kagura mengagukkan kepalanya , membenarkan perkataan Gin-Chan atau Gintoki dan tersenyum menyebalkan(menurut Shinpachi) bersama Gintoki. Setelah ber'cess'ria sambil berkata 'yeahh' .

.

"KALIAN KIRA AKU ANJING HAHH. .! HARUS BERLUTUT DAN MENJILAT SEPATU AUTHOR. .! KAGURA-CHAN JUGA.. ! BERPUTAR-PUTAR DAN MENGGONGGONG TIGA KALI. .! DAN APAAN ITU KELUARKAN LIDAH SUPAYA LEBIH KOMPLIT..! ! ! EMANGNYA GAME KOMPLIT-KOMPLIT HAHH ..! AUTHOR JUGA ( AUTHOR LAGI -_- ) IA AUTHOR LAGI . TEGANYA AUTHOR BUAT AKU SEPERTI ANJING ...! KALIAN KEJAM ..! KEJAM. .! SUNGGUH KEJAM... ! HAHHH. ..!"

.

 _"Mulai lagi .."_ bantin Kagura, Gintoki dan Author bersamaan (mungkin reader's juga).

.

"Sudah. . Sudahlah .. Shinpachi. . Ia. . Ia .. Kami minta maaf. . Maaf sudah memperlakukan kamu seperti anjing. ."

.

"Ia. . Ia.. Maaf Shinpachi .. Jangan cengeng begitu. . Menjijikan aru..! "

.

"HUAAAHHHHH ... KAGURA-CHAN KEJAMNYA. .!"

.

" Ehh. . Jangan menangis lagi Shinpachi-Kun. Kagura-Chan, jangan seperti itu, kasihan Shinpachinya. Bagaimanapun Shinpachi-Kun sudah menganggap kita sebagai keluarga dan kita sudah seoerti keluarga. Jadi cepat minta maaf kepada Shinpachi-Kun..!"

.

"-_-"

.

" Shinpachi. Aku minta maaf ya, aru.."

.

"Shinpachi-Kun, Kagura-Chan sudah minta maaf, jadi jangan menangis lagi.. "

.

" Itu. ."

.

" itu. .?" Kagura dan Gintoki bersama-sama.

.

"Itu..! "

.

"...?"

.

"Di manga terbaru ,final fantasi manga gintama, aku masih menjomblo padahal Kagura-Chan sudah ada anak yang bernama Kanna.. -walaupun itu Kagura-.. Walaupun Gin-San juga masih menjombloh .. Tapi tetap saja. .. AKU PENGEN ADA PASANGAN DI FINAL FANTASI MANGA MAUPUN DI ANIME .. KALAU PERLU JUGA DIFANFICTION JUGA ... HAHHH. ..!"

.

"MATI SAJA SANA ..!" Dengan teganya Gintoki dan Kagura menendang Shinpachi hingga tergeletak bermeter-meter.

.

"Ayo Kagura-Chan.. Kita tinggalkan Cherry Boy yang ngenes ini sendiri. Cherry Boy tidak pantas hidup didunia ini. . Mau dunia nyata, manga, anime, live action, ataupun difanfiction, Cherry Boy tak pantas hidup. .!"

.

"Benar aru. .!"

.

Dengan kejamnya Gintoki dan Kagura meninggalkan Shinpachi yang terkapar tidak bernyawa(?) lagi.

.

Kita pindah scane.

.

"Tunggu dulu. .! Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan KEADAAN BEGINI. .!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

DUNIA LAIN(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah cafe terlihat , Kagura sedang duduk sambil bermuka masam.

.

"Imouto-Chan. . Berhentilah bermuka masam begitu. Nih, pesanlah apa yang kamu mau. Anikimu yang ganteng ini yang akan traktir semuanya" Kata Kamui setelah dia duduk dimeja(?) yang sama dengan Kagura dan memberikan menu Cafe tersebut.

.

"Benar kah .. aruka ..?" Kagura yang awalnya tidak sudi menatap Kamui atas kelakuan Kamui kepadanya pada hari ini akhirnya menatap Kamui berkat 'tawaran' 'menarik' dari Kamui.

.

Kamui yang melihat Kagura yang 'akhirnya' menatapnya, hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Kagura yang menurutnya lucu tersebut.

.

"He-eh. ." Kamui menganggukkan meyakinkan sambil tersenyum kepada Kagura supaya percaya kepadanya.

.

"Aku boleh memesan 'semuanya' yang ada dimenu ini..? " Tanya lagu Kagura meyakinkan dirinya bahwa dia boleh memesan 'semua' menu yang ada di cafe ini dengan gratis.

.

"He-eh. . Kapan Anikimu yang ganteng ini berbohong kepada Imouto-Channya yang tercantik ini. ." Balas Kamui dengan senyum yang lebih berkembang dan mengangguk dengan percaya diri tanpa menyadari kata 'semuanya' dari Kagura.

.

" Ehh ..?" Kamui mulai menyadari sesuatu.

.

"Oke. . Thank's BaKamui. PELAYAN. . !"

.

"Yah.. Ada yang ingin dipesan. .?"

.

"Ada. . Aku ingin memesan 'semuanya' yang ada di cafe ini.. :D..!"

.

"I.. I. . Imou. .to. . Chan. . tung-"

.

"Baik. . 'Semuanya' yang ada di cafe tanpa terkecuali kan. .?!"

.

"Benar tanpa terkecuali. . :D . !"

.

"Siap.. Pesanannya segera datang. ."

.

"-gu.. "

.

"BaKamui, thank's yah. . Kau memang Aniki yang paling baik di alam semesta ini. ." Kata Kagura sambil tersenyum lebar kearah Kamui seperti tak bersalah apapun ..

.

Kamui hanya bisa menatap pelayan yang sudah pergi dengan tatapan yang masih syok dan melongo seperti orang bodoh.

.

"..."

.

Kamui sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi sakin syoknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TIME SKIP**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

."Ahh.. Kenyangnya.. " Terlihat meja yang diduduki oleh Kamui dan Kagura dipenuhi oleh piring-piring dan gelas-gelas yang kotor.

.

Sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya yang sudah buncit berkat kekenyangan, Kagurapun menatap Kamui yang dihadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali.

.

"Thank's BaKamui . Kau memang Aniki ku yang terbaik di alam semesta ini. ."

.

Kamui hanya bisa tersenyum(memaksa) melihat wajah Kagura yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya tanpa merasa berdosa dan kembali menatap dompetnya yang sudah tidak berpehuni(?)nya lagi.

.

"..."

.

Kamui belum bisa berpikir dan berkata apa-apa sakin syoknya. (betapa kejamnya kau Kagura kepada Anikimu).

.

"Ohh.. Yah. .. Setelah ini kita mau kemana, Oni-Chan .? " setelah merasa lega dari kekenyangannya(?), Kagurapun menanyakan tujuan mereka selanjutnya. (Tanpa dia sadari dia menarik kata-katanya yang minta pulang tadi -_- )

.

Mendengar pertanyaan dari Imouto-Chan tercintannya itu, Kamui yang awalnya masih terpuruk akhirnya bangkit dari keterpurukkannya dan -

.

" Jadi, 'O-nii-Chan'kita sekarang kemana ..?" Tanya lagi Kagura kepada Kamui yang tiba-tiba terdiam (entah karena apa .?) dengan 'sedikit' penekanan di kata 'O-nii-Chan' .

.

" O-nii-Chan ..?"

.

Kamui yang terdiam, mematung saat mendengar kata 'O-nii-Chan' lagi dari Kagura. Apalagi kata 'O-nii-Chan' dengan sengaja Kagura tekankan, membuat Kamui bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat(terlalu) jelas.

.

"Onii-Chan ..?" kata Onii-Chan kembali tergiang lagi di kepala Kamui.

.

" O - nii - Chan "

.

"Onii-Chan .." Guman Kamui lagi dengan pelan dan setelah itu -

.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

.

-Kamui berteriak tidak jelas, seperti orang kerasukan sesuatu(?) . Dan berkat teriakan Kamui , Kagura hanya mampu menutup telinganya yang terasa mau pecah berkat teriakan dari 'O-nii-Chan' tercintanya ..!

.

"AAAAHHHHH...Urusaina,BAKAMUI ...!" Kagura yang tidak bisa menahan lagi hanya bisa menghentikan(membalas) teriakan Kamui dengan teriakannya sendiri (bukannya lebih ribut yah -_-).

.

"Imouto-Chan .. Imouto-Chan .. Sekali lagi .. SEKALI LAGI ..!"

.

" Nani ...!"

.

"Katakan itu .. KATAKAN ITU ..!"

.

"Apaan sih ..!"

.

" Sekali lagi ... SEKALI LAGI ...!"

.

"Yang mana ..!"

.

"Itu .. ITU ...!"

.

" YANG MANA BAKA KAMUI ...!"

.

" Yang itu .. Onii-Chan .. ONII-CHAN .. Sekali lagi .. SEKALI LAGI .. Katakan Onii-Chan .. KATAKAN ONII-CHAN ...!"

.

"Najis ..!"

.

JEDARR... Bagaikan tersambar petir ditempat yang sangat tinggi, itulah yang dirasakan oleh sang Onii-Chan/Aniki (Kamui) saat mendengar balasan dari sang Imouto (Kagura) yang terasa sangat manis(pahit,sadis,dll :v ).

.

Dengan kejamnya, Kagura meninggalkan Kamui yang dalam (Entahlah.. Hanami bingung menulis apa ..) sangat mengenaskan itu.

.

" I .. i .. mou .. to .. to .. Chan .." Itulah kata-kata terakhir dari Kamui (sambil mengangkat tangan mengarah Kagura) sebelum mengakhiri hidupnya yang sangat dikasihani itu (bukan mati).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DUNIA LAIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Gin-Chan .. Gin- Chan .."

.

" Hmnn.. Ada apa Kagura-Chan ..?" Tanya Gin-Chan atau Gintoki kepada Kagura yang sedari tadi menarik ujung bajunya tersebut.

.

"Mereka sedang apa aru .?" Gintoki yang awalnya bingung, akhirnya mengikuti arah pandang Kagura yang ternyata mengarah ke kerumunan makhluk(?) yang berdesak-desakan itu.

.

"Entahlah Kagura-Chan. Mungkin itu adalah -PIPP- yang lagi -PIPP- dan akhirnya -PIPP- .." Jelas Gintoki kepada Kagura.

.

" Ohh.. Gitu aru .." Kagura mengangguk-angguk kepalanya seperti mengerti sesuatu tentang -PIPP- tersebut.

.

" WOYY... -PIPP-NYA KENAPA MUNCUL LAGI ..! BUKANNYA AUTHOR SUDAH SEPAKAT -PIPP-NYA GAK BAKALAN MUNCUL LAGI ...! KENAPA MALAHAN MUNCUL ... HAHH ... AUTHOR ..!" Entah muncul dari mana .? Shinpachi (kembali) memprotes perkataan Gintoki (lagi).

.

"Diamlah Shinpachi, masih pagi-pagi udah bikin ribut aja .." Gintoki hanya bisa menutup telinganya yang terasa mau picah akibat teriakan dari Shinpachi tersebut.

.

" APANYA YANG PAGI ... INI UDAH SORE GIN-SAN.. SORE .. SORE .. SEDANGKAN AUTHOR YANG MENULIS FANFICTION INI SUDAH SORE .. SORE ..!"

.

" BERISIK MEGANE ..!" Teriak Kagura kesal kearah Shinpachi.

.

" AKU NGGA BAKALAN BERISIK JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN ANEH-ANEH .. GIN-SAN STOP DENGN -PIPP- NYA, ITU TIDAK SOPAN GN-SAN ... KAGURA-CAHN JUGA, JANGAN MENGANGGUK-ANGGUK SEPERTI ORANG MENGERTI PENJELASAN GIN-SAN YANG SEDANGKAN AUTHOR YANG MENULISNYA TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN PENJELASAN GIN-SAN... AUTHOR JUGA (Boleh berhenti .. AUTHOR lelah nulisnya) .. Oke ..."

.

.

.

.

.

" . . . . . "

.

.

.

.

.

" KENAPA HANYA AUTHOR YANG LO NURUT HAHH ..! MEGANE ..!" Teriak kompak Gintoki dan Kagura.

.

" Kasian Authornya nulis panjang-panjang .. Dan aku juga lagi malas teriak-teriaknya. Jadi lebih baik nurut saja kata Author . Apalagi Author lah yang nulis cerita ini. Jadi semua keputusannya ada di tangan(jari) Author. Kita yang hanya didalam ceritanya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa .."

.

" -_- " Seperti itulah ekspresi Gintoki dan Kagura saat mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Shinpachi tadi.

.

" Sudahlah, malas berdebat. Kita lanjut ceritanya .." Gintoki yang sudah tersadar dari terdiamnya(?) dan lanjut kembali ke topik pembahasan.

.

" Shinpachi, kamu yang tanya sana .." Suruh Gintoki sambil mengorek tambang emas dari lubang hidung miliknya dengan wajah ikan matinya.

.

Shinpachi yang mendengar permintaan(perintah) dari Gintoki, langsung-

.

" Kenapa aku Gin-San ..! Biasanya Gin-San yang bertanya .? Kenapa sekarang aku yang bertanya ..!?"

.

-memprotes permintaan(perintah) dari Gintoki tersebut.

.

"Cepatlah sana Shinpachi. Gin-San mu ini lagi malas-malasnya. Sekali-kali bantu Gin-Sanmu ini. Oke. Shinpachi-Kun ...!"

.

"Bukan sekali-kali, tapi banyak 'kali' Gin-San .." Ralat Shinpachi pada perkataan Gintoki tadi.

.

" Hahh... sudahlah .. sana.. sana ..!"

.

Shinpachi banya bisa memutar bolanya bosan, dan akhirnya mengikuti permintaan(perintah) dari Gin-Sannya tersebut.

.

" Sumimasen .. Boleh saya bertanya ..? Ini sedang apa yah rame rame begini .?" Tanya Shinpachi dengan sopan kepada salah satu yag berkumpul disitu.

.

" Ohh .. Ini .. Saya juga kurang tau .. Tapi dari 'kemarin' terjadi peristiwa yang 'cukup misterius' ..!" Jawab orang itu dengan sopan kepada Shinpachi yang membuat satu orang atau alien(?) diam-daim terkejut mendengar ha tersebut.

.

 _" Kemarin .."_ Batin orang atau alien(?) tersebut mendengar kata 'kemarin'.

.

"Kenapa Kagura-Chan .?" Tanya Gintoki bingung saat melihat Kagura 'sedikit' terkejut tersebut.

.

" Tidak apa-apa , Gin-Chan .." Balas Kagura yang berusaha kembali tenang lagi. Gintoki yang melihat hal itu, sudah mulai merasa 'aneh' kepada Kagura tapi karena dia penasaran dengan 'peristiwa cukup misterius' yang dikatakan seseorang tadi, Gintoki pun kembali mengadap seseorang itu dan tidak jadi bertanya lagi kepada Kagura dia kaget tadi.

.

 _"Suatu saat pasti bakalan tahu …"_ Batin Gintoki kembali fokus kepada seseorang tersebut.

.

" Peristiwa cukup misterius ..? Maksudnya ..?" Tanya Shinpachi lagi yang masih bingung dengan perkataan seseorang tersebut.

.

" Yah .. Peristiwa cukup misterius .. Tiba-tiba kemarin terjadi gempa bumi yang cukup kuat. Dan tiba-tiba muncul lubang didinding itu .." Jelas seseorang tersebut sambil menunjuk lubang yang dia maksud tadi.

.

" Mungkin lubang itu muncul akibat -PIPP- tersebut .." Jawab Gintoki asal.

.

" Gin-San 'serius' ..!" Tegur Shinpachi.

.

" .. " Gintoki hanya memutar(?) bola mata bosan.

.

" Kenapa kamu tahu kalau suara yang muncul berbunyi -PIPP- ..! Darimana kamu tahu ..!?"

.

" Hahh .. Maksud ..?" Tanya dua orang dan satu alien(?) itu dengan kompak sambil berwajah bingung sepeti orang g*bl*k .

.

" Ia . Kemarin saat gempa bumi terjadi dan sebelum lubang itu terbentuk , sesuatu berbunyi -PIPP- tiba-tiba berbunyi sangat keras dan membuat orang-orang sidekitar sini harus menutup telinga rapat-rapat karena sakin kerasnya bunyi -PIPP- tersebut .." Jelas seseorang tersebut yang membuat 2 orang dan satu alien(?) lebih ternganga-nganga dan memuat muka mereka lebih g*bl*k dari sebelumnya.

.

 _" Padahal tadi hanya bercanda/lawakan . Ternyata -PIPP- itu benaran ADA ..!"_ Batin mereka kompak sambil terkagum-kagum dengan 'kebetulan' itu.

.

"A.. .. Be..beneran ..?! Yang ta..tadi itu be..beneran ..?!" Gintoki hanya bisa tergagap-gagap saat bertanya memastikan kebenaran(?) tersebut.

.

" Ya .. Saya tidak berbohong. Yang tadi itu beneran soal bunyi -PIPP- tersebut .." Jawab seseorang tersebut dengan wajah yang 'sangat' meyakinkan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

. . . . .

.

.

.

.

.

Shinpachi, Gintoki, Kagura hanya bisa terdiam mematung seperti orang bodoh.

.

 _"Hehh.. yahh sudahlah"_ Batin mereka kompak sambil menghela nafas bersamaan.

.

" Jadi disini terjadi gempa bumi yah .." Kata Shinpachi yang seperti pertanyaan tapi sebenarnya bukan pertanyaan(?) dan sudah tersadar dari ter'diam'nya itu.

.

" Gempa bumi ..?"

.

" Yang itu Gin-San ..! Gempa bumi yang kemarin ..!" Shinpachi yang berusaha mengingatkan Gintoki tentang gempa bumi kemarin.

.

" Ohh... Gempa bumi kemarin yang itu ..!?"

.

 _" 'Kemarin' .. 'Gempa Bumi' ..!?"_ Batin Kagura yang kaget saat sudah menyadari menyadari ada sesuatu yang ganjal menyangkut tetnag dua hal tersebut.

.

" Gempa bumi sialan .. Karna gempa bumi itu, Strawberry Perfait yang sudah kutunggu berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, tumpah sia-sia. Sialan banget gempa bumi itu. Sampai aku tahu siapa yang bertangggung jawab atas gempa bumi kemarin , akan aku cicang-ciang dia ..! Ohh, tidak. Jangan cicang-cicang, nanti aku tidak dapat keuntungan. HAHH .. Aku akan buat dia bertanuggung jawab atas stok Strawberru perfaitku selama satu bulan. Ohh tidak, selama satu tahu. Tidak, selama sepuluh tahun. Tidak, selama-lamanya .. HUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HUEKK..HUEKK..HUEKK .." Gintoki terbatuk-batuk setelah tertawa-tawa seperti Raja Iblis yang ada di film-film atau anime-anime ( -_- kapok).

.

"Cupp..cupp.. Gin-Chan.. Itu kan, karna teralu semangat akhirnya batuk-batuk tidak jelas(?) .." Shinpachi mengusap-usap punggung Gintoki yang masih batuk-batuk tidak jelas(?).

.

"Mau gimana lagi.. HUEK .. Aku semangat sekali ingin stok Stra- menangkap orang yang bertanggung jawab atas kekacauan ini ..!" Jelas Gintoki yang ingin stok Sta- menyelesaikan bencana yang dihadapi kota Edo tercintanya ini. (dasar ngeles -_- )

.

" Iaa.. iaa.. Ehh, Gin-San ambil saja hikmatnya, berkat gempa bumi tersebut, Gin-San terhindari dari manis-manisan/kadar gula tinggi .."

.

" APA HIKMATNYA COBA ..! KONO MEGANE ..!" Protes Gintoki

.

"SIAPA MAKSUDNYA 'KONO MEGANE' HAHHH ...! JOMBLOHH ANGKUT ..!"

.

"SADAR DIRI SEBELUM BILANG 'JOMBLOH ANGKUT', 'CHERRY BOY' . BEGINI-BEGINI PARA READER'S GIRL'S BAYAK YANG FANS SAMA GINTOKI-SAMA INI, POSISI 8 .."

.

" MENTANG-MENTANG POSISI 1 , DASAR 'PEDOFIL' "

.

" OHH JELAS TIDAK SEPERTIMU, 'PERJAKA' ..!"

.

" SADAR DIRI SEBELUM BILANG 'PERJAKA' , 'KADAR GULA TINGGI' ..!"

.

" Bla... bla.. bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla... bla.." Mari kita tinggalkan perdebatan tidak penting mereka dan mari kita lihat kondisi dari pemeran utama perempuan kita.

.

 _"'Kemarin' .. 'Gempa bumi' ..!"_ Batin Kagura terus menerus mengatakan dua kat- ehh tiga kata tersebut.

.

 _" Jangan..jangan ..!"_ Kagura mulai menyadari sesuatu dan tiba-tiba -

.

" Kau cukup hebat juga bisa sampai kesini dengan waktu yang singkat begini .."

.

-semuanya menjadi abu-abu dan orang-orang (termasuk Gintoki dan Shinpachi) yang berada di sekeliling Kagura berhenti bergerak (seperti Episode 1 Gintama 2015) setelah mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Kagura yang entah darimana.

.

" Suara siapa itu ..!" Kagura melihat-lihat sekeliling mencari sumber suara tersebut dengan gelisah.

.

" Keluar .. dimanapun kamu keluar... keluar... keluar... KELUARRRRRR ...!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DUNIA LAIN(?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Tempat apa ini, Bakamui ..?!" Kagura melihat sekelilling yang menurutnya cukup aneh itu.

.

" Inilah tempat yang ingin kudatangi. Kemarin terjadi sesuatu yang 'misterius'' ditempat ini ..!" Balas Kamui yang masih tidak menghadap Kagura.

.

" 'Misterius' ..?!"

.

" Yahh.. Misterius. Coba kamu lihat ..!" Kagura pun mengikuti arah pandang Kamui yang sedari tadi melihat ke-

.

" Apa itu ...!"

.

-arah dinding yang berlubang dan berpolah 'cukup misterius' yang membuat Kagura terdiam kaget melihatnya.

.

" Sesuatu yang 'berhubungan' dengan mu ..!" Kamui yang sedari tadi tidak mengadap Kagura akhirnya berbalik belakang dan menghadap Kagura sambil menatap Kagura dengan pandangan serius.

.

" Apa maksu-"

.  
"Wahh.. ternyata kau sudah sampai kesini ..! Hebat juga, kau datang lebih cepat dari prediksiku ..!"

.

"-dmu ..!" Kagura yang awalnya bingung dan mau bertanya maksud Kamui , akhirnya menatap sekelilingnya mencari asal suara yang membuat dia kaget tersebut.

.

" Siapa ...! Suara SIAPA ITUU...!" Teriak Kagura dengan mata terbuka lebat dan tetap menatap sekelilingnya.

.

" Haiii... kita bertemu lagi, atau lebih tepatnya, senang bertemu denganmu 'KAGURA' .."

.

.

.

.

.

 **DIDUNIA LAIN(?)**

.

.

.

.

.

" Kita bertemu lagi Kagura atau lebih tepatnya 'Yato Kagura' , senang bertemu denganmu"

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau/Kau .." Kagura/Yato Kagura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **lanjut chapter 3b**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Gomen reader's , bukannya mau berhenti disini, dan bukan Hanami ngga ada ide/buntu , Hanami ada ide kok, trus ngga lagi buntu , hanya saja Hanami bingung mau menuli bagaimana, karena diakhir chapter 3 kedua 'nenek sialan' akan berbicara hal yang sama kepada kedua Kagura kita dan itu yang membuat Hanami bingung mau menulisnya.**

 **Maksudnya, kan biasanya Hanami menulis cerita di dunia lain selalu bermula DUNIA LAIN(?) , ini Hanami mau buat dua cerita di dua dunia menjadi satu cerita, jadi ngga bakalan tulis DUNIA LAIN(?) lagi , tapi tetap mereka didunia berbeda, hanya saja mau buat mereka disatu cerita yang membuat Hanami bingung mau menulis bagaimana.**

 **Kalau masih belum mengerti maksud Hanami, begini jadi saat 'nenek sialan' yang di Edo mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kagura , 'nenek sialan' yang ada di 3-Z juga berbicara begitu kepada Kagura. Nah yang Hanami bingung bagaimana cara menyatukan 2 scan yang sama tapi berbeda dari dua dunia menjadi satu scan, ditambah lagi di 3-Z ada Kamui yang sudah mengetahui identitas Kagura dan dia berada disitu, membuat Hanami lebih bingung mau menulis bagaimana.**

 **Jika ini komik , gampang mau menceritakannya, tinggal bikin dua latarnya berbeda dikanan dan kiri tapi scan yang sama. Jadi gampaglah (walaupun Hanam ngga tau menggambar).**

 **Tapi ini fanfiction, jadi harus menceritakan latar belakangnya bagaimana, nah itu lah yang membuat Hanami bingung.**

 **.**

 **Jadi di Chapter 3b sebelum ceritanya Hanami bakalan buat penjelasan bagaimana cara baca Chapter 3b, walaupun ngga bakalan terlalu panjang sih Chapter 3b karna hanya memfokuskan kepada 2 Kagura , 2 'nenek sialan' dan mungkin sedikit ke Kamui. Tapi penjelasan tentang Kamui itu nanti di Chapter berbeda, mungkin 5 atau 6, tergantung ide(imajinasi) Hanami sampai dimana.**

 **.**

 **Dan tenang saja Chapter 3b akan dirilis antar malam ini (saat Hanami menulis ini, sekarang sudah sore) atau beso hari minggu (skarang hari sabtu), jadi tunggu saja.**

 **.**

 **Dan juga kalau Chapter ini terlalu banyak Humor, ngga lebih banya kemisterinya , Hanami juga sebenarnya bingung , karna Hanami sebenarnya Hanami ngaa ada rencana buat Humor yang terlalu panjang gitu , tapi (ada tapinya) hanya saja saat Athor menulis cerita ide-ide(imajinasi-imajinasi) datang secara tiba-tiba yang membuat Hanami saja kaget ceritanya jadi gini, apalagi Kamui yang terlihat- ekhem.. ekhem ngga ada spoiler (walaupun Hanami juga penasaran ceritanya kedepannya gimana :'( ) , jadi ceritanya akan datang saat Hanami pegang polpen dan kertas atau mengketik(?) jadi ceritanya ada yang terasa hidup karena Hanami ngga menrencanakan itu, itu yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.**

 **.**

 **Ohh ia, kenapa Hanami lama rilis pertama karena pernah sudah hampir stengah sudah tertulis habis itu ke hapus :'( , dan juga sudat tulis stengah lebih Athor pernah tulis di Android, trus Athor tekan translate ke Indonesia (biasanya ada itu di Android seringkali muncul di bawa layar) akhirnya bahasa-bahasa inggris yang Author tulis jadi bahasa indonesia (contoh: Author = Penulis , reader's = pembaca) dan saat keganti , ceritanya ikut ke ganti dan membuat jadi cerita ngaur , bahasa ngaur , sedangkan Author yang membacanya ngga ngerti ceritanya karena sudah keubah. Jadi bagi reader's kalau ngga ngerti maksud cerita Author diatas itu karena ceritanya udah ke ubah sediki , walaupun Author sudah ubah kecerita yang asli , tapi feel yang kurang teras, tidak sepert yang pertma yang Author tulis , feelnya kerasa banget, tapi sekarang seperti menonton begitu. Jadi yang sabar yah , Author usahakan tidak bakalan melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi.**

 **Alasan ketiga kenapa Author terlambat liris karena (jujur) Author jadi malas menulis karena masalah yang diatas tadi Author jadi malas bangat nulis/salin ke labtop walaupun ceritanya sudah ada di kertas selama berbulan-bulan, Author tetap malas karena mau perbaiki ceritanya yang diatas yang keubah-ubah, apalagi Author sudah tulis cerita itu berkali-kali di scan yang samaaaaaaa terus, membuat Author malas menulisnya.**

 **Tapi Author berusaha memperbaiki kesalahan Author seama berbulan-bulan dan kembali memperbaiki cerita dan mensalin cerita yang ada di kertas tersebut.  
Jadi Author minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya bagi reader's yang menunggu-nugggu cerita ini. Hontou ni GOMENASAI. Author juga manusia yang mempunya kejenuah saat menulis cerita yang sama dan scan yang sama-sama terus (walaupun itu kesalahan Author sendiri sih..)**

 **.**

 **sekali lagi HOTOU NI GOMENASAI**

 **.**

 **dan juga HONTO NI ARIGATOU**

 **karena sudah mau bersabar menunggu cerita ini :)**

 **.**

 **sampai ketemu di Chapter 3b :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

.


	4. Perpetual(?)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kehidupan Yang Sama Akan Tetapi Berbeda**

 **.**

 **Gintama milik Sorachi Hideaki**

 **.**

 **Pasangan: Okikagu atau SouKagu (?)**

 **.**

 **Genre: Fantasi, Romance, Humor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

 **Sebelumnya Chapter 3a**

.

.

.

.

" Kau cukup hebat juga bisa sampai kesini dengan waktu yang singkat begini .." "

.

"Wahh.. ternyata kau sudah sampai kesini ..! Hebat juga, kau datang lebih cepat dari prediksiku ..!"

.

" Suara siapa itu ..!"

.

"Siapa ...! Suara SIAPA ITUU...!"

.

" Keluar .. dimanapun kamu keluar... keluar... keluar... KELUARRRRRR ...!"

.

" Haiii... kita bertemu lagi, atau lebih tepatnya, senang bertemu denganmu 'KAGURA' .."

.

" Kita bertemu lagi Kagura atau lebih tepatnya 'Yato Kagura' , senang bertemu denganmu"

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau/Kau .." Kagura/Yato Kagura

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Kehidupan Yang Sama Akan Tetapi Berbeda**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa maksudnya semua ini ..!" Kagura!3Z atau yang lebih tepatnya Kagura!Edo yang berada didalam tubuh Kagura!3Zhanya bisa terbelalak melihat sekelilingnya yang berubah menjadi abu-abu dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba seperti 'waktu telah berhenti'. Tapi yang paling membuat dia kaget/terkejut luar biasa adalah-

.

" Kamu pasti mengarti, nee Yato Kagura atau yang lebih tepatnya ... _'KAGURA' dari klan Yato_ .." Seseorang yang berdiri dihadapan Kagura sedari awalnya tersenyum langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya saat mengatakan _'KAGURA' dari klan Yato_ tersebut.

.

" Kau ...!"Mata Kagura terbelalak sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada dihadapannya.

.

" ... " Seseorang yang berada dihadapan Kagura hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kagura yang sudah dia prediksi.

.

" Ka..Kau .."

.

" Yahh... Benar ini a-" Belum selesai seseorang tersebut mengatakan apa yang akan dia katakan dengan wajah senyum bangga(!), tiba tiba-

.

" Siapa ...?" Tanya Kagura dengan Ekspresi datar -_-

.

" -ku . . . . ."

.

-terdiam mendengar pekataan atau lebih tepat pertanyaan Kagura ..

.

" A..a..no .."

.

" Ta..tadi kamu bilang apa yah, _'KAGURA' dari klan Yato_ ..?! Kayaknya pendengaranku kurang jelas deh ..!" Tanya seseorang tersebut didepan Kagura dengan Ekspresi yang (Author bingung mau menulis apa) lucu, lawa atau apalah... mungkin.

.

" Siapa ..?!"

.

" A... a..no .."

.

" ...!"

.

" A...a...a...no..."

.

" . . . . . . . ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! !"

.

" A...a...a..a..no..."

.

" ... "

.

" Be..be..neran ni ng..ga kena..nal a..ku ...?!

.

" ... "

.

" ... "

.

" Siapa ..!" -_-

.

" . . . . . "

.

" Ky...ky..."

.

" Ky ..? "

.

" Ky..."

.

" Ky ..?"

.

" ... "

.

" ..? "

.

" KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ... KAUUUU NGGAAA KENAALLL AKUUU... NGGAAAA KENALLL AKUUUU ...! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

.

" GYAAAAAAAAAA... DIAMMM KONOYARO... GYAAAAAA TELINGAKU... TELINGAKUUU...GYAAAAA...SAKITTTTTT ...!" Kagura hanya bisa menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan dari seseorang tersebut dan membalas(berteriak) teriakan seseorang tersebut. (lahh.. bukannya lebih buruk yah .. -_- )

.

" DIAA NGGAA KENAALL AKU ... DIA NGGAA KENAALLLL AKUUU... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

.

" DIIAAMMM KONOYARO ... DIAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...!"

.

" GIMANA NIH... GIMANA NIH ... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

.

" AHHH AKU SUDAH NGGA TAHAN LAGI ...!" Dan setelah itu Kagura yang sudah tidak tahan lagi akhirnya-

.

. . . . . . . . .

.

-Kagura menjitak seseorang tersebut dengan 'cukup'(sangat) kuat sehingga seseorang tersebut jatuh pingsang tak berdaya.

.

" Hufff... Akhirnya .." Kagura mengusap jidat(?)nya dan menghela nafasnya seperti baru menyelesaikan sesuatu permasalahan yang berat dengan lancar.

.

" Imouto-Chan ..." Kamui yang sedari tadi berada disitu akhirnya tersadar dari pingsan(?)nya berkat duo teriakan tersebut.

.

Kagura yang tidak mendengar panggilan Kamui hanya mencuekkan ha tersebut dan masih membangga(?)kan dirinya karena telah menyelesaikan sesuatu(?) yang penting. (Apaan sih -_- )

.

" Imouto-Chan .." Panggil lagi Kamui sambil memegang pundak Kagura, berharap Kagura menyadari sedari tadi dia/Kamui memanggilnya.

.

" GYAAAAAAA...!" Kagura yang kaget langsung memukul(meninju, menendang, dan lain-lain ..) Kamui dan membuat-

.

BRUKKK...

.

" Ohh.. maaf Kamui, aku kira sia-..."

.

-Kamui akhirnya tidak sadarkan diri.

.

"-pa ..." Kagura hanya bisa berdiam melihat Kamui tergeletak tak berdaya.

.

" Hahh... merepotkan .. -_-" Kagura hanya bisa menatap datar dua orang yang terbaring tak berdaya berkat kelembutan(kekasaran/kekesaran) Kagura tersebut sambil memikirkan apa yang akan dia perbuat dengan dua orang tersebut dengan sekeiling yang masih berwarna abu-abu dan berhenti seperti waktu yang berhenti(?).

.

" Hahhhh..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DUNIA LAIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kita bertemu lagi Kagura atau lebih tepatnya 'Yato Kagura' , senang bertemu denganmu .." kata seseorang tersebut sambil tersenyum kearah Kagura.

.

" Kau ...!"Mata Kagura terbelalak sambil menunjuk seseorang yang berada dihadapannya.

.

" ... " Seseorang yang berada dihadapan Kagura hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Kagura yang sudah dia prediksi.

.

" Ka..Kau .."

.

" Yahh... Benar ini a-" Belum selesai seseorang tersebut mengatakan apa yang akan dia katakan dengan wajah senyum bangga(!), tiba tiba-

.

" Siapa ...?" Tanya Kagura dengan Ekspresi datar -_-

.

" -ku . . . . ."

.

-terdiam mendengar pekataan atau lebih tepat pertanyaan Kagura ..

.

" A..a..no .."

.

" Ta..tadi kamu bilang apa yah, _'KAGURA' dari klan Yato_ ..?! Kayaknya pendengaranku kurang jelas deh ..!" Tanya seseorang tersebut didepan Kagura dengan Ekspresi yang (Author bingung mau menulis apa) lucu, lawa atau apalah... mungkin.

.

" Siapa ..?!"

.

" A... a..no .."

.

" ...!"

.

" A...a...a...no..."

.

" . . . . . . . ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! !"

.

" A...a...a..a..no..."

.

" ... "

.

" Be..be..neran ni ng..ga kena..nal a..ku ...?!

.

" ... "

.

" ... "

.

" Siapa ..!" -_-

.

" . . . . . "

.

" Ky...ky..."

.

" Ky ..? "

.

" Ky..."

.

" Ky ..?"

.

" ... "

.

" ..? "

.

" KYAA-" Belum seseorang tersebut berteriak, Kagura pun langsung membekap mulut seseorang tersebut.

.

" Ia.. ia... aku mengenalmu.. aku mengenalmu... jadi tidak perlu berteriak seperti scan diatas yah ..." Kagura yang masih membekap mulut seseorang tersebut berusahan menenangkan seseorang tersebut agar seseorang tersebut tidak teriak-teriak tidak jelas seperti scan(?) sebelumnya.

.

" ... " Seseorang tersebut yang masih terbekap mulutnya hanya mengangguk-angguk kepalanya tanda bahwa dia mengerti maksud Kagura.

.

" Okey... Anak baik .." Kagura pun menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari mulut seseorang tersebut dan mengacak-acak sayang rambut seseorang tersebut membuat seseorang tersebut memerah diwajahnya.

.

" Berdiri .." Kata Kagura yang entah kenapa terasa seperti perintah tersebut (lama-lama Kagura!3Z yang berada diKagura!Edo mirip dengan Sougo -_- ) (Ohh ia, mereka sama-sama do-S kan ..? pantesan mirip -_- ) dan mengalurkan tangannya kearah seseorang tersebut, membantu seseorang tersebut berdiri.

.

Seseorang yang ditawarkan aluran tangan untuk berdiri hanya bisa tersenyum malu dengan muka yang masih memerah dan menerima aluran tangan tersebut dan akhirnya berdiri dari tempat duduk(?)nya.

.

" Jadi, sekarang bisa jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini ..?" Tanya Kagura kepada seseorang tersebut saat berhasil berdiri dan menatap sekelilingnya yang berwarna abu-abu dan berhenti seperti waktu yang sengaja dihentikan.

.

" Ehhh... gi..gini Kagura-Sama ..." Jawab seseorang itu malu-malu dengan tergagap-gagap dan mentap kagum kearah Kagura.

.

" Kagura-Sama ..?" Tanya Kagura yang merasa aneh dengan panggilan tersebut.

.

" I..i..a.. Kagura-Sama .." Balas seseorang tersebut yang masih malu-malu.

.

" -_- "

.

" Terserahlah ..." Kagura hanya bisa pasrah dengan seseorang tersebut yang memandangnya kagum yang membuat dirinya merasa malu dan akhirnya mernyerah dari tatapan tersebut.

.

" Yeehhhh... Terima Kasih Kagura-Sama .." terlihat seseorang tersebut sangat senang karena Kagura akhirnya menyetujui/mengizinkan panggilan Kagura-Sama tersebut yang menurut Kagura sangat menggelikan.

.

"Nahh... Jadi bisa jelaskan. Apa yang sebenarnya tejadi disini ..?"

.

" Ahh.. itu .." Seseorang tersebut yang awalnya tersenyum gembira akhirnya mengubah ekspresi menjadi (ehh apa yahh.. seperti murung begitu) saat mengingat tujuan sebenarnya.

.

" Sebelum itu saya mau memperkenalkan diri saya. Ngga apa-apa kan, Kagura-Sama ..?" tanya seseorang tersebut sambil menatap Kagura meminta persetujuan.

.

" Tidak apa-apa. Kita punya banyak waktu. Pelan-pelan saja .." Jawab Kagura dengan santai dan mengijinkan seseorang tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

.

" Terima Kasih Kagura-Sama.. Saya sekarang akan memperkenalkan diri saya .."

.

" Perkenalkan saya adalah-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **DUNIA LAIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aww..aww.. kepalaku ..." Seseorang (yang sedari tadi pingsan tersebut) memegang kepalanya sakit dan melihat sekelilingnya sambil berusaha berdiri.

.

" Bukannya tadi .."

.

" Kau sudah sadar yahh ternyata ...!?" Seseorang tersebut yang berusaha ingat kejadian tersebut, terkaget mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba tersebut. Seseorang tersebut pun menatap sekeliling mencari siapa sumber suara dan terlihat Kagura (yang entah muncul dari mana) berjalan menuju seseorrang tersebut.

.

"Ka..kau..." Tunjuk seseorang tersebut kearah Kagura setelah kembali mengingat peristiwa tersebut.

.

" Sudah mengingat kembali peristiwa tadi yahh .." Kagura hanya tersenyum remeh kearah seseorang tersebut yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut melihat ke arah Kagura.

.

" Ka..kau.."

.

" ... "

.

" Siapa ..?" Seseorang tersebut mengubah ekspresinya bingung dan setelah itu datar sambil menunjuk kearah Kagura

.

" ... "

.

" Kamu siapa ..?" tanya lagi seseorang tersebut..

.

" Ngga ingat aku .?" Bukannya menjawab , Kagura malah balas bertanya kearah seseorang tersebut.

.

" Ia.." Kata seseorag tersebut sambi menganggukkan kepalanya.

.

" ... " Kagura hanya terdiam

.

" ... " _"Kena kau ..!"_ Batin seseorang tersebut dengan serigai jahat dihatinya. Ternyata seseorang tersebut ingin memalas Kagura yang tidak mengingatnya dengan cara yang sama seperti Kagura lakukan kepada seseorang tersebut.

.

"..."

.

" ... " Seseorang tersebut tersenyum/menyerigai lebih lebar saat melihat Kagura yang belum menjawab apa-apa.

.

" ... "

.

 _" Satu "_ Hitung seseorang tersebut didalam hati sambil tersenyum kemenangan menunggu reaksi Kagura yang bagaimana.

.

" ... "

.

 _" Dua "_ Seseorang tersebut lebih tersenym kemenangan melihat Kagura yang masih terdiam.

.

 _" Ti-.."_

.

" Baguslah kalau tidak ingat. Aku jadi ngga perlu repot-repot minta maaf .." Kata Kagura yang terlihat sangat lega bahwa seseorang itu lupa(pura-pura) kejadian yang terjadi tadi.

.

 _" -ga ..."_ Seorang tersebut hanya terdiam mematung saat mendengar perkataan Kagura dan melihat ekspresi Kagura yang tidak sesuai dengan harapannya.

.

" ... "

.

" Haloo ..." Kagura menyadari seseorang tersebut terdiam kembali, menatap bingung seseorang tersebut dan berusaha menyadarkan seseorang tersebut.

.

" Halooo... Ada orang kah disana ..." Kagura mendekatkan wajah mereka sambill melambai-lambaika tangannya kearah seseorang tersebut yang masih terdiam mematung.

.

" ... "

.

" Halooo..."

.

" Akh .."

.

"Akh ...?"

.

" Akh .."

.

"Akh ..?"

.

"Akh-"

.

Kagura yang sudah menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya berusaha membekap mulut tersebut agar sesuatu tersebut tidak terjadi. Tapi terlambat. Yahh, terlambat. Semunya terlambat. Akhirnya kejadian yang sama terulang ke-

.

" -AKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... DIAAAAA TIDAKKK KAGETTT... DIAAA TIDAKKK KAGETTTTT... AAAAAAKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... BALASS DENDAMKU...BALAS DENDAMKU... TIDAKKK TERJADIII SEMUANYAAA... AAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

.

-mbali. Yah, terulang kembali. Dimana seseorang terbut berteriak tidak jelas , Kagura yang menutup telinga dan Kamui- ehh.. Kamui dimana yah... kenapa tidak terlihat yah...?

.

" BALASSS DENDAMKU... BALASS DENDAMKU... AKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Teriak seseorang tersebut yang membuat Kagura (dan Author sendiri) malas mendengarnya lagi. (Entah kenapa Author merasa dejavu dengan satu karakter.. siapa yahh ...?) (Shinpachi :: Hachiiii) (Oke kita lanjut kecerita)

.

" AKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... TIDAKKKKK...TIDAAKKKKKKKKK... TTIIIIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK... AKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

.

" AKHHHH... AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN ...!" Kagura yang sudah tidak tahan lagi siap-siap untuk memukul kembali tekuk seseorang tersebut. Dan saat Kagura mau memukul tengkuk tersebut-

.

" Imouto-Chan, jangan ..."

.

-Kamui tiba-tiba datang dan menghentikan aksi Kagura yang tinggal sedikit lagi bakalan terjadi.

.

" APAAN SIH , BAKA KAMUI ... NGGA JADI KAN MEMUKUL TENGKUKNYA... AKHHHHHHHHH RIBUTTTTTT..." Protes Kagura dengan ulah/tingkah Kamui yang menghentikannya dan kembali menutup telinganya yang terasa mau picah akibat teriakan seseorang tersebut.

.

" TANGGUNG JAWAB, BAKAMUI... HENTIKAN TERIAKANNYA ATAU AKU SENDIRI YANG AKAN MENGHENTIKAN HIDUPMU ..." Kamui yang mendengar perkataan(ancaman) Kagura hanya bisa merinding ketakutan mendengarnya, dan akhirnya berjalan menuju seseorang tersebut yang masih teriak teriak tidak jelas.

.

" …" Seseorang tersebut yang masih berteriak tidak jelas tidak menyadari keberadaan Kamui yang sudah berada didepannya.

.

" 'Tris' bangun " Kamui hanya menatap datar seseorang tersebut yang ternyata dipanggil dengan nama 'Tris' oleh Kamui.

.

Seseorang tersebut yang dipanggil 'Tris' oleh Kamui tiba-tiba langsung terdiam dan langsung menatap Kamui dengan mata sayunya.

.

"Kamui-Sama …?"

.

" Hmnn …"

.

" Ini .. Benar-benar Kamui-Sama ..?"

.

"Hmnnn …"

.

" Kamui-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….." 'Tris' itu pun langsung melompat berusaha memeluk Kamui yang dengan gesitnya menghindari pelukkan maut dari 'Tris' tersebut.

.

BRUKKK…

.

" Kamui-Sama …" Ucap seseorang yang dipanggil 'Tris' dengan cemberut karena Kamui menghindarinya dan membuatnya terjatuh ketanah dengan 'tidak terhormat(?)nya'.

.

" Kamui-Sama kok jahat sih sama 'Triste' ini. Padahal Kamui-Sama yang memberi nama 'Triste' kepada 'Triste' " Ucap seseorang yang ternyata bernama 'Triste' yang dipanggil Kamui dengan singkatan 'Tris' dengan memandang Kamui tatapan 'mengenaskan'(?) -ehh.. maksudnya dengan pandangan emnn..(yahh, Rider's pasti pernah melihat anjing yang memelas mukanya seperti memohon pada tuannya.. yahh begitulah gambarannya).. oke, lanjut keceritanya.

.

" Hmnn.. " Kamui hanya menatap datar kearah Triste seperti tidak memperdulikan kondisi Triste sama sekali.

.

" Ehhh...?!" Kagura menyadari sesuatu yang ganjal dari situasi ini.

.

" Tunggu dulu.. Tunggu dulu.. Banyak hal yang membingungkan disini. Pertama, BaKamui kenal dengan orang ini ..? (sambil menunjuk Triste yang membuat Triste menaap datar ke arah Kagura). Kedua, bagaimana BaKamui mengenal orang ini ..? (Masih menunujuk-nujuk Triste, malahan lebih tidak sopan dari yang tadi dan membuat muka Triste lebih datar dari tadi). Yang ketiga, BaKamui kamu yang memberi orang ini nama ? (wajah Triste tiba-tiba berseri mendengar kalimat 'memberi nama orang ini') Bagaimana BaKamui memeberi nama orang ini ..!? (jangan memaksa Author mengetiknya, wajah Triste sudah sangat 'Sangat' berseri mendengar kalimat 'memberi nama orang ini' dua kali.. DUA KALI) Dan yang paling penting, paling-paling penting..."

.

Terdiam sejenak. Kedua orang tersebut (satu orang masih diragukan, apakah dia orang atau bukan) menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh perempuan didepan mereka.

.

. . . . .

.

Suasana sangat menegangkan saat ini, karena perempuan didepan mereka sedari tadi belum mengeluarkan suaranya.

.

" Ehmnn.. Jadi, sekarang akan kukatakan hal paling pentingnya ( -_- begitulah ekspresi 2 orang tersebut) itu adalah .."

.

" Adalah ..?" tanya 2 orang tersebut tanpa disadari mereka karena sakin penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Kagura.

.

" Adalah .."

.

" Adalah ..?"

.

" Adalah .."

.

" ...? "

.

" ... "

.

" ... "

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MENGHENTIKAN TERIAKANNYA YANG LUAR BIASA MENGESALKAN ITU DENGAN MUDAHNYA...!? PADAHAL AKU SENDIRI HARUS SUSAH-SUSAH PAYAH MENGELUARKAN TENAGAKU HANYA UNTUK TERIAKANNYA YANG MENGESALKAN ITU ...!? KANAPA DIA HANYA TUNDUK KEPADAMU .?! KENAPA DIA TIDAK TUDUK KEPADAKU ...?! KENAPA DIA MEMANGGILMU KAMUI-SAMAAA ..?! KENAPA DIA TIDAK MEMANGGILKU KAGURA-SAMA ...!? KENAPA...KENAPA ...KENAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA... JAWAB AKU BAKAMUI ...! JAWAB AKU ...!"

.

" KAU ITU YANG TERIAKKANNYA MENGESALKAN TAU ...!" Teriak Kamui yang kesal kepada Kagura sambil menghantam(memukul) kepala Kagura dengan penuh kasih sayang(?).

.

" E..e..to.. Kamui-Sama .." Triste yang sedari tadi melihat adegan Kakak beradik yang 'tidak biasa' , menarik-narik pakaian Kamui untuk mendapat perhatian Kamui yang sedari tadi masih emosi dengan adegan sebelumnya.

.

"Ka..kamui-Sama ..?" Ucap Triste kembali yang masih berusaha mendapatkan perhatian Kamui yang sedari tadi mencuekkan(?) tarikkan(?) dan panggilannya(?) tersebut.

.

" Kamui-Sama ..?"

.

" ... "

.

" ... "

.

. . . . .

.

" KAMUIIII-SAMAAAAAAAAAA ...!" Triste yang sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi kekesalannya karena dicuekkin akhirnya meneriakkin nama Kamui tepat disebelah telinganya Kamui (kepok/tobat).

.

" APAAN SIH, TRISSTEEE .." Kamui yang sedari masih kesal dengan adegan sebelumnya dengan Kagura, sekarang tambah lebih kesal dengan adegan teriakan Triste tepat ditellinganya Kamui. Malangnya nasibmu nak.

.

Lanjut. Kamui menatap kesal kearah Triste yang ternyata menatapnya juga dengan pandangan kesal.

.

" Kamui-Sama yang apaan ..! Kamui-Sama tidak menyadari kesalahan Kamui-Sama teradap Kagura yang berada didepan Kamui-Sama, hahh ...!" Untuk pertama kalinya Authoor melihat(membaca/menulis .?) seorang yang memuja memuja seseorang membentak seseorang yang sedang dipuja-pujanya ..?

.

" Apa maksudmu s-"

.

Kamui terdiam melihat seseorang tiduran didepannya yang jika diperatikan dengan teliti seseorang tersebut bukan tiduran malahan pingsannan(?) dan berhasil membuat Kamui terkejut. Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Kamui terkejut, yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah-

.

"- IMOUTO-CHANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ...!"

.

-ternyata Imouto-Chan tercintanyalah yang terbaring didepannya dan berhasil membuatnya terkalut dengan kekhawatiran-kekhawatirannya sendiri (emangnya siapa yang membuat Imutonya sendiri pingsan begitu hahh -_-).

.

" IMOTUO-CHAN, SADARKAN DIRI. KITA HARUS MEMANGGIL AMBULANS. PANGGIL AMBULANS. OHH IMOUTO-CHAN, KENAPA KAU JADI BEGINI. TRISTE JANGAN DIAM SAJA, BANTU AKU. TRISTE PANGGIL AMBULANS. IMOUTO-CHAN HARUS MENDAPATKAN PERTOLONGAN PERTAMA. APAKAH AKU HARUS MELAKUKAN PGS, EHH GPS, PGS... LPG ..? AKHHH... BODO AMAT NAMANYA, YANG PENTING NYIUM ADEK .. AKAN KUSELAMATKAN KAU, IMOUTO-CHAN ... BLA ... BLA ... BLA .. BLA ... BLA .. BLA ... BLA ... BLA ... BLA .. BLA .. BLA .." Dan begitulah seterusnya celoteh-celoteh dari seorang Kamui yang membuat Author malas ketiknya dan membuat Triste memutar bola matanya bosan dan menatap datar kearah Kamui yang masih coloteh-coloteh riang.

.

 _" Dasar SisterCompleks .."_ Trister merendung meratapi nasibnya yang sangat beruntung sekaligus sial pada hari ini.

.

" TRISTE, JANGAN DIAM SAJA.. BANTU AKU .. BLA.. BLA .. BLA .. BLA.. BLA... BLA .. BLA .." Dan seterusnya.

.

Betapa malang nasibmu, yah kan, Triste. :)

.

.

.

.

.

 **Time Skip**

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Kagura sudah sadar dan siap mendengar penjelasan dari Triste apa maksud semua peristiwa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Waktu masih terhenti dan hanya mereka bertigalah yang hanya bisa bergerak dialiran waktu yang sengaja dihentikan itu.

.

" Jelaskan .."

.

" Baik .." Triste hanya bisa mengangguk sopan kearah Kagura yang sudah mentitah Triste menjelaskan semua yang terjadi saat ini.

.

" Saya akan memperkenalkan saya dulu .." Kagura menatap tegas kearah Triste yang mempersiapkan dirinya memperkenalkan dan menjelaskan semuanya.

.

" Perkenalkan saya adalah ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Perkenalan dan Penjelasan Dua Sisi On**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **. . . . -EDO- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .** **-3Z- . . . .**

.

.

.

.

.

" Perkenalkan saya adalah .." - - - - - - - . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . - - - - - - - - - - - " Pengendali dunia ini .."

.

" Yang biasa di sebut .."

.

.

 **" Perpetual "**

.

.

" Yang berarti **Kekal**.."

.

" **Abadi** "

.

 **"Tak henti-hentinya"**

.

 **"Terus menerus"**

 **.**

 **"Terus terusan** ''

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Itulah **Kami** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z membelalakan mata mereka mendengar dari seseorang yang menyebut diri mereka **Perpetual**

.

.

" Lanjut .." Saat merasa suasana hening seketika. Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z menyuruh(mentitah) untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya dan dibalas anggukkan dari tersebut.

.

,

.

.

.

.

" Seperi yang saya jelaskan tadi sebelumnya .." - . . . . . - " **Kami** , adalah pengendali dunia ini, yang artinya .."

.

" **Kami** lah yang bertanggung jawab atas dunia ini, dan .." . . . " **Kami** lah yang bertanggung jawab atas apa yang **kalian** alami .."

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu ..!?" Kagura!Edo/Kagura!3Z

.

.

.

.

.

" Maksud **kami** adalah .." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . " Ini .."

.

.

.

.

.

" Apa **ini** ..?!" tanya Kagura!Edo/Kagura3Z saat melihat sebuah kaca persegi panjang keatas yang tiba-tiba muncul saat **Perpetual** meregangkan tangan mereka dan memunculkan kaca peresegi panjang didepan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Kau akan tahu sendiri setelah .." . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . " _melihat **nya**_.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Itu .." Kagura!Edo hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat melihat **isi** dari kaca tersebut.

.

" Adalah ..." Kagura!3Z juga hanya bisa membelalak matanya saat meliahat **isi** tersebut.

.

.

Kamui hanya menatap datar hal yang terjadi didepannya.

.

.

 _" dan ini terjadi kembali .."_ Batin Kamui yang entah kenapa terasa sedih meihat **hal** terebut didepannya.

.

.

 _" Kagura tenang saja. Aku pasti akan melindungimu .."_ Batin Kamui yang sekarang menatap lurus kedepan melihat **hal** tersebut dan menatap serius **hal** tersebut sambil meneggakkan hatinya bahwa dia **pasti** akan melindungi Imouto nya . **Pasti**.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Yahh ... Benar ..." . . . . . " Itu adalah ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" **Kau** .."

.

.

.

.

.

" Kamilah yang bertanggung jawab .."

.

.

" Atas yang menimpa kalian .."

.

.

" Yaitu ..."

.

.

" Bertukar tubuh .."

.

.

" Atau yang kami sebut .."

.

,

 **" Change "**

 **.**

 **.**

" Atau lebih lengkapnya adalah .."

.

.

 **" Change Over** .."

.

.

" Dan orang-orang yang menimpa **Change Over** , biasa **kami** sebut .."

.

.

" **Recipient** "

.

.

" Atau disingkat menjadi .."

.

.

" **Recent** "

.

.

.

.

,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Welcome to **our** world, ..."

.

.

.

" **Recent's** .." dan tanpa mereka sadari, para **Perpetual** tersenyum dengan senyum yang sangat sulit dijeaskan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Akhirnya Chapter 3 selesai .. Yeeyyyyyy...**

 **.**

 **Maaf jika Author terlalu lambat Update dan Terima Kasih karna telah membaca dan menunggu Chapter 3 ini sampai selesai.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hontou ni Sumimasen desuta & Hontou ni Arigatou Minna-San. Arigatou Gozaimasu. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kiranya Chapter 3 ini tidak membuat Reader's bingung dan kiranya cerita ini bisa dihayati Reader's sampai membuat Reader's tercekam membacanya .. (Ngarep)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke.. Sampai disini dulu pertemuan kita (karna Author mau lanjut kegiatan lain dan mencari ide(menghayal) untuk Chapter kedepannya) dan sampai jumpa di next Chapter selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **Ohh ia sebelum bye.. Jika masih bingung dengan Chapter tiga ini, silahkan tanya/tulis di Riview , nanti Author akan bikkin satu halaman penuh hanya untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari Reader's (tapi hanya yang Author rasa bisa jawab, karna ada beberapa yang harus masih di Secret kan ;) ).**

 **.**

 **Jadi , sampai ketemu di next Chapter berikutnya .. Bye .. :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
